Love
by ayanavadg
Summary: Pyaar ek bohot hi ajeeb chiz hai.. sirf pyaar hi ek admi ko dusre se mila sakta hai... chahe wo kitnehi dur ho... this time its not abhivi story. ... a brand new plot. .. main couple- [Kavin- Purvi(KAVI)],[Abhijeet-Tarika(AbhiRIKA)].. Side couple-[Daya-Sherya(Dareya]
1. Chapter 1

**Love- the mystery of life**

Here We Go;

 **Mumbai, Mira Road…At 8p.m.**

Every people busy to walking towards their home after busy work… Some people go by car…..some go by walking…..

A couple sitting in a car & wait to go their destination but they present there almost 30 minutes because of traffic jam…

Man(irrirate tone)- shit….. 30 minute ho gaya….god jaldi nehi kiya to show suru ho jaye ga…

Woman(looking towards the man)- what do you mean…show suru ho jajega? Mujhe ghar jana hai….

Man(surprise)- what! You know Purvi ki hum ghar nehi movie dekne ke liye jaa rahe hai…

Purvi(irritate)- & you know I hate movie…. So plz stop this… & we go towards my home…got it?

Man taking a long breath & say- ok Purvi….as you wish…main to tumhare liye sab kuch kar sakta hu….bcz I love you…

Purvi smile lightly… & the man come close to her & try to kiss him….but Purvi(angry)- stop it …right now…. Plz focus to driving….

…..

 **New York…..**

 **Airport… at 10p.m.**

All passengers sitting to their respective sit in plane & waiting to take off….

A couple sitting also in plane…. & doing little chit- chat..

Women(happy)- you know…I am super happy…today is best day in my life…. Thanks Abhi

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- yes.. you right…today your big day…but not mine….

Women- come on..darling…. its our dream ….. plz don't angry..

Abhijeet (loudly)- what do you mean…. Tum kabse mere bare me sochne lag gayi….aur about our dream….huh… wo to kab ke kab toot gaya tha….

Women become slient.. & some tears come in her eyes…

….

 **Bangalore…**

 **At C.K. Company**

All employee doing their work…..

Suddenly a man come towards a women…

Man- Sherya…. Tunhe Sachin sir bula rahe hai….

Sherya(smile)- ok Vinnet..

At Sachin's cabin

Sherya- hello sir… may I come in?

Sachin(smile)- ya….sure…

Sherya sitting on a chair..

Sachin- you know main tumhe ek project ke bareme bataya tha… wo American company se deal ke bareme…

Sherya nod her head….

Sachin- ha to usike silsilye mein tumhe Mumbai jana parega….

Sherya(surprise)- what? Per sir Mumbai kyun?

Sachin- because is aadmi ke help ke bina hum ye deal nehi kar sakte… & showing a picture..

Sherya- sir ye mr. Daya Shetty hai na?

Sachin(smile)- ha ….ye hi humhare madad kar sakta hai…isiliye tumhe inko convence karne ke liye waha jana parega….

Sherya- magar sir ye humhare madad kaise karenge?

Sachin(smile)- Sherya…. Tumne Binod Shetty ka naam suna hai na…

Sherya(smile)- bilkul.. unke hi to wo company hai..jiske sath hum deal karna chahate hai…

Sachin- Daya Shetty unke hi beta hai…

Sherya become dumstuck….

Sachin(smile)- Sherya... so now go…

….

 **Mumbai..**

 **At N.**

A couple look a well decorated house….

Women(smile)- jaan its cool … hai na?

Man smile lightly & nod his head…

Woman- to ye ghar hi kharid lete hai… kyun?

Man again smile & say- mujhe kyun puch rahi ho … yours money….your choice…. Buy this if you want… & go towards outside from the house…..

Woman(cried tone)- whats your problem Abhi…..

 **So… End the chapter…. Hope you all like it….**

 **Guess who is the lady with Abhijeet…. & who is the lady with Purvi…**


	2. Chapter 2

Here the next part

At Galaxy Coffiee shop

A handsome man sitting on a chair & waiting for someone….

Man(irritate)- god!..ye Purvi itni der kyun kar rahi hai… 4 baje bola aayegi….magar 5 baj gaya….. shit!

After 30 minute

The man become angry & start walking very fast…sudeenly he crashed with a man….

First man- I am sorry…maine dekha nehi…

Second man (tease)- don't sorry….galti to mera hai…main hi dek kar chal nehi pata…..

First man- plz..aap gussa mat kariye…..

Second man- vai..main kyun gussa karu…. Who are you?

First man(smile)- I am Daya…. Daya Shetty…. I am a businessman..

Second smile- wow…. Daya…. Kya nam hai…aap sab logo pe Daya karte hai kya?

Daya start laughing… & say- kehe sakte hai…. Bdw aap ki tariff…

Second man- Abhi…. Abhijeet Saran….. I am a Cricket coach….

Daya(smile)- nice to meet you man…. & both doing hand-shek…

Abhijeet- Daya…kya aap mera ek madad kar sakte hai?

Daya- haa boliye…

Abhijeet – yaha aacha sa toy shop kaha hai..aap bata sakte hai?

Daya(smile)- ha bilkul…. Wo jo samne shop hai na wahi pe aapko toy mil jayega… vajse kya ek baat puch sakta hu?

Abhijeet nod his head…

Daya- aap toy …. I mean..

Abhijeet(quickly)- mera beta ke liye….. Rohon nam hai uska…

Daya(smile)- great…to aapka shaddi ho chukka hai…

Abhijeet- haa….. kismat kharab tha..jo shaddi ho gaya…..

Daya become confuse… soon he watch some thing ..so he say- hey Purvi….

Abhijeet turn & become shock…..

Purvi- sorry Daya… I am getting late….

Daya(smile)- its ok sweet heart…I can understand…. But mujhe jana hoga….wo ek jaruri meeting hai to aaj raat hum ek sath dinner kare?

Purvi smile lightly & nod her head…

Daya(smile)- ok done… main tumhe lene aa jarunga…. Ok bye…love you….

Daya go towards his car… & Purvi look towards Abhijeet who abackly see her…

Purvi(confuse)- hey…. I think I know you..

Abhijeet smile & say- mujhe bhi yaad hai…. Purvi Chopra…. Right?

Purvi nod her head & say- hey…you are Abhijeet…hai na?

Abhijeet smile & also nod his head…. & say- ye Daya kon hai…. Yours husband… no no no…. boy friend…. Right?

Purvi- wo… dost hai..

Abhijeet- really….dost hai..sirf dost…. Ek dost aur ek dost ko love you…. Sweet heart… darling…. Ye sab nam se bulata hai?

Purvi become slient…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh I am getting late…. so bye mrs… Purvi Chopra…. Alvida…. No no no …. No alvida… alvida kehene se phir milne ki umeed mar jata hai…. Kya pata hum phir mile…..

Purvi become shock & remember that day when she first meet with Abhijeet…

 **4 years ago**

 **New York**

Purvi sitting on a bench & thought some thing…. Suddenly she heard a voice…she turn & found a couple standing there…

Man- hello…. Mam…. Kya aap koi dusra jaga par baith sakte hai?

Purvi- ji..magar kyun?

Man(irritate)- because I am a boy & she is a girl(pointing towards a girl who standing beside the man) so… we are couple… & we want to do some romance.. understand?

Purvi become speechless…

Girl(quickly)- I am sorry…. Actually I am Tarika…. & he is Abhijeet my husband… so….

Purvi(smile)- ya sure…..

Tarika(smile)- thanks…

Suddenly her phone start ringing….

Tarika- sorry Abhi… Manish sir ka phone hai…. mujhe jana parega…

Abhijeet(smile)- kamal hai….har bar tumhari Manish sir ko isi time mein phone karna parta hai….

Tarika just smile & go…

Abhijeet take a deep breath…. & go towards Purvi…

Purvi- kya hua… wo khaha chala gayi?

Abhijeet(irritate)- project meeting ke liye… actually she is a Max companies project manegar hai…. vajse kya main yaha baith sakta hu?

Purvi nod her head….

Abhijeet sit there & say- sorry maine thora rude beheviour kiya…..

Purvi- its ok…. Aap logo ke shaddi ho chuka hai na?

Abhijeet- haa.. ek saal pehle hua hai… ek beta bhi hai….

Purvi- wow….great..happy family…

Abhijeet- family happy ya unhappy I don't know…but maine zindegi bana liya hai bas…

Purvi(curious)- yani aap aapni wife se pyaar nehi karte?

Abhijeet smile & say- aasman kitna saaf hai na..

Purvi(smile)- you are right… my hobby is singing….

Abhijeet smile & said- ye kyat ha?

Purvi(smile)- aap mere sabal ka dusri jabab de rahe hai to main thisri jabab dungi na..

Abhijeet start laughing & say- mera choro…tum batao tumne shaddi kiya kya?

Purvi (smile)- nehi….main actually India mein reheti hu… New York mein main aapi cousin se milne aayi hu..

Abhijeet- ohh great..

Purvi(smile)- mujhe ghar jana hai..to main chalu….

Abhijeet(smile)- sure… alvida..

Purvi- Alvida mat kahiye….alvida kehene se phir milne ki umeed mar jata hai…kya pata hum phir mile….

….

Present time

 **At AbhiRIKA's house**

Abhijeet watch tv & drink coffiee… Tarika come close him & said- Abhi…. You know aaj humare company ke sath Germany ke company ka contract sign ho gaya…

Abhijeet smile lightly & said- congrats…

Tarika(smile)- you know jaan aaj Manish sir ne mujhe Germany ka brach mein transfer hone ko kaha as a lead project maneger…. Ye meri life ke sabse bara move hoga…. Sir mujhe bohot request bhi kar rahe the…. To maine….

But her sentence stop by Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(angry)- ha aur tumne haa kar diya Germany jane ke liye hai na

…. Huh…. Aur to aur tum naa kyun karte…tum to humesha sirf aur sirf aapne bareme socha ..kabhi bhi humhare bareme socha hi nehi…. Aur sochte bhi kyun..main hu kon…. Yaa I remember I am your husband just as a show off…. Hai na?

Tarika(angry)- nehi got damid…. Main bol rahi thi maine decide kiya hai main nehi jarunga Germany ….

Abhijeet- to bolne ka jarurat kya tha…. Jata rahe ho?

Tarika- jata nehi raha hu..bas bol raha hu… because I am your wife…. Aur ek wife ke farz banta hai apne husband ko sare baat bolna…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh really… thank you mam apko yaad hai main apka husband hu…. Ek baat batao tum aaj tak mere sath kitna time spend kiya hai..jab mujhe tumhai jarurat tha to kaha the tum? Huh…wife… wife layek konsi kaam kiya hai tumne…

Suddenly both hear some sound…it is their son… Rohon play gitar…..

Abhijeet go towards Rohon's room & said(angry)- stop it… just stop it… ye koi gitar bajane ka time hai kya… now go & sleep…. Just go..

Rohon go towards another room with cry….

Tarika- Abhi…plz Rohon pe gussa mat nikalo…

Abhijeet(loudly said)- shut up!...just shut up!... tum mujhe Rohon ke bareme kuch mat bolo….mujhe pata hai kaise baat karna chahiye hai uske sath…. Main khud usko bara kiya hai…. main khud….. tum koi haq nehi hai Rohon ko leke mujhe se baat karna…..

Tarika(angry)- haa ye sahi hai…main Rohon ka maa nehi ban payi kyunki mujhe uska baap banna para….. main use wo sari khushi dena chahati thi jo ek Cricket coach kabhi bhi nehi de sakta…

This time it is enough for Abhijeet ….. he just speechless…. & some tears come in his eyes…but he manege… & turn other side….

Tarika- kaisa laga ye sunke… bohot bura laga na….. mujhe bhi aaj tak tumne sirf aur sirf dukh diya hai… aur kuch neh…. Sach to ye hai ki tum mujhe pyaar karte hi nehi ho… tumhe nafrat hai khud se aur aapne aj pass ke logo se… mujhe to pata hi nehi hai ke tumhe sabse jada gussa kispe aata hai… aapne unsuccess se ya meri success se ….

Abhijeet this time turn at her & said(with lightly smile)- you are right…. Main unsuccessful hu…magar muj se bhi unsuccess kya hai…. wo hai humare rishta…humhare shaddi…. & he go towards front door of the house…..

 **End this chapter…. Thank you for you guys for reviews…. & also thank you all slient readers…..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the next chapter**

 **At Hotel Red Star, Mumbai**

Two couple sitting together & busy to complete their dinner…

Daya- Purvi… ye chicken ki recipe bohot hi aacha hai..hai na?

Purvi did not give him answer…

Daya(again)- Purvi….tumhe ye dish passand nehi aaya kya?

This time again she slient…..

Daya(loud)- Purviiii…

Purvi- ha…kya hua Daya..tum chilla kyun rahe ho?

Daya(surprise)- kamal hai main kabse tumhe bula raha hut um sun hi nehi rahe ho..kya baat hai.. any problem?

Purvi(look towards a gang of college students..who are enjoy very much the dinner party)- wo…students ko dek rahe ho…wo log kitna masti kar rahe hai na..

Daya(smile)- ha college mein masti to hota hi hai… really College life is the best life…

Purvi(sad smile)- sayed… mujhe to kuch yaad hi nehi hai..

Daya feel sad for Purvi… & he said- Purvi…dekho plz tum dukhi mat ho…doctor ne to kaha hai na ki tumhe sab kuch bohot jald hi yaad aa jayega…

Purvi(almost crying)- kab Daya kab… aaj pura 6 saal ho gaya..mujhe kuch yaad nehi hai….. tumhare saat main bachpan mein kaise khelti thi wo yaad nehi.. school life yaad nehi… college life ..kuch bhi yaad nehi….. to aise zinda rehene ka kya matlab?

Daya- Purvi plz esa mat bolo….dekho tumhe bas Post traumatic event disorder hua hai… treatment to chal raha hai…dekna sab kuch tumhe yaad aa jayega…ab dekho na tumhe ye 6 saal to pura yaad hai…. ye to aacha hai ki tumhari treatment dad bohot pehle se karbarahe hai… nehi to tumhari ye bemari aur bhi jada bar jata….

Purvi – thanks Daya agar tum aur uncle nehi hote to sayed main aaj…

Daya(smile)- its ok Purvi….ye topic ko yaha hi close karte hai…vajse ye batao tum mujhe I love you kab bologe?

Purvi(hesitate)- wo..Daya plz…mujhe time chahiye…

Daya(smile)- Purvi 3 saal se tum ye hi bol rahe ho… mujhe to kabhi kabhi lagta hai kit um mujse shaddi karna hi nehi chahati…..

…

 **At AbhiRika's House**

Abhijeet standing in balcony & thought something… Tarika come close to him…

Tarika(sweet tone)- Abhi…..

Abhijeet- hmmm..

Tarika- Abhi 2 days ho gaye hum ek dujre ke sath baat nehi kar rahe ese kaise chalega…tum to mujhe manna hi nehi rahe ho….

Abhijeet(smile)- Tarika tumhe nehi lagta ki tum galat aadmi se shaddi kar liya…. Ek unsuccessful aadmi se sirf apne mummi papa ke kehene pe shaddi karna thik nehi hai…

Tarika- ohh come on Abhi tum unsuccessful nehi ho….

Abhijeet- right…. Tab to main ek famous cricketer tha…. Bad luck accident ho gaya aur main ek successful aadmi se unsuccessful aadmi ban gaya.. tumhe kya pata tha ki mere saat esa hoga…

Tarika- Abhi come on change the topic….

Abhijeet- hmm vajse Rohon kya kar raha hai….ohh ha gitar baja raha hoga…

Tarika- actually Abhi..wo gitar bajana chor diya hai….

Abhijeet(surprise)- kyun?

Tarika- use lagta hai hum uski vajase larte hai…

Abhijeet- shit! Main dekta hu use…

Abhijeet go towards Rohon's room…

 **Rohon's room**

Rohon read a book & Abhijeet sit beside him…

ABhijeet- Rohon….ye sab kya hai?

Rohon(low tone)- sorry papa…

Abhijeet(smile)- don't say sorry… aaj se tum gitar bajaoge..aur papa aapse gussa nehi karenge…

Rohon(happy)- sachhi?

Abhijeet(smile)- hmm sachhi…

Rohon- papa can I hug you?

Abhijeet(smile)- no..because now I will hug you… & they hug each other….

…..

 **At Beach**

Purvi standing near sea & spread her arms & close her eyes… Suddenly she hear a voice & she turn & found its Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(smile)- hi…

Purvi- ek baat batao tum kya meri phisa kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet start laughing & said- kehe sakte ho… per ek baat batao tumhe beach mein aana passand hai?

Purvi(smile)- ha bilkul… aacha ek baat batao kya hum pehle bhi mil chuke hai?

Abhijeet- ha new York mein 4 years ago… tumhe to yaad tha na…

Purvi(smile)- ha wo yaad hai… magar jab bhi tumse milta hu na aisa lagta hai ki main tumhe bohot din se pehechanta hu… koi rishta hai humhare…

Abhijeet become slient… & said(himself)- ha bohot purana rishta hain humhara….

 **So end the chapter… hope all like it… thank u all who give review…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here next chapter**

 **Shetty Mention, N. , Mumbai**

A old age man sitting on a holl room.. & waiting for his son….

Some times later a handsome young age man coming in holl room…

Old man(smile)- aa gaya…main tera hi intezar kar raha tha..

Young man- ha dad bolo kya baat hai…

Old man(happy)- Daya..maine decide kiya hai 2 days later you & Purvi get engage… yes son… us din tum logo ki engagement hoga…

Daya(hesitate)- dad… wo..actually… aap ye programme abhi cancle kijiye..

Binod Shetty(surprise)- kyun? Kya baat hai?

Daya- actually dad mere khayal se Purvi abhi ready nehi hai..i mean wo mujhe apni dost ke upar abhi koi aur rishta nehi dena chahati…

Binod ji- Purvi ne tujhe ye kaha?

Daya(smile)- ab dad sab kuch to kehene ki jarurat nehi hota hai na…..

Binod ji nod his head & said- ok…done…

 **AbhiRika's house**

Tarika talking with someone on phone & Abhijeet play with Rohon on his room..

Tarika come fastly in Abhijeet's room….

Tarika(happy)- Abhi ek gd news hai…

Abhijeet still play video games with Rohon & said- kya?

Tarika(smile)- tumhare dude aa raha hai…

Abhijeet imidiately turn at Tarika & a sweet smile come in his face…

Abhijeet(smile)- wow…ka baa raha hai…mujhe bataya bhi nehi…aur ha bataya bhi kyun use to apne bhabi se jada dosti hai…

Tarika- Abhiii tum firse suru ho gaye…now I getting late…. Wo aaj sham ko aa raha hai…aur plz tum use pickup karne chale jana..actually mujhe ek jaruri meeting hai..

Abhijeet- oh yaa… sure madam..aapki bafadar gulam apka kaam kar dega..befikar rahiye…

Tarika become silent & go towards her room….

 **At Daya's house**

Daya talking with someone in phone….

Daya(on phone)- ha ..thik hai…tum aa jao..ha mein tumhari intezar kar raha hu…

After some time

A servant come near Daya & said- chote saheb…ek madam aaye hai..kehe rahe hai ki…unke sath aapka meeting hai..

Daya- ha… aane do use… I know her..

After that a young beautiful girl come towards Daya & said- hello sir… I am Sherya..

Daya(smile)- hi..nice to meet you… & they shake hands…

Sherya(smile)- sir… actually aapko to pata hi hai ki humhare company ke sath aapke usa mein jo company hai uska deal hone wala hai..magar kuch paper problem ho raha hai… so sir plz..

Daya(smile)- ha kyun nehi…main dekta hu…. Vajse aaj main thora busy hu to main tumhe kal de dunga… bdw tum kaha rehe rahi ho?

Sherya(smile)- wo..hotel Spoon mein…

Daya- ok main tumhe call kar lunga…

Sherya did not listen that because she stare Daya continusly…. & a smile come in her face…

Daya(loud)- Sheryaaaa!

Sherya come in sence & said- yes sir… wo main sorry sir….

Daya- is ok…

Suddenly they hear a voice …so Sherya turn & look the lady abackly..

Daya- wo Sherya..meet with Purvi… meri fiancé…

Sherya just shock & said- fiancé?

Purvi- fiancé nehi friend hai hum….

Sherya become confuse & Daya become speechless…

 **At Airport**

Abhijeet wait for his friend ..just then his phone ringing…

Abhijeet(on phone)- haa Tarika don't worry… main airport mein hi hu…. Aapki devar jaise hi aayege… (suddenly Abhijeet seen something) lo mama a gaye wo… baad mein baat karta hu..

Abhijeet come close that man & both of them hug each other….

Man(smile)- wow dude…. Aur bhi handsome ho chuke ho.. kya baat hai…..Tarika ko aur kitna Impress karoge….

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar…. Tarika ko impress karne ka jarurat kya hai…..

Man(smile)- kya yaar….. tu abhi bhi nehi badla….

Abhijeet(smile)- chal beta pehli baar aaya hai Mumbai…chal pehle ghar chal uske baad Mumbai gumane le jarunga….

Man- ha jaldi chal… champ se bhi to milna hai….

Abhijeet(smile)- haa chal…. Vajse yaar ek baat bata Kavin tu mujhe bataya kyun nehi ke tu aa raha hai…

Kavin(smile)- to phir dude shock kaisa hota?

Both start laughing… & go towards Abhijeet's house….

 **End the chapter… hope like all it… thank u so much all guys who give reviews.. & also slient readers….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here the next chapter**

"really yaar Mumbai is a nice city… I realy like it.."- said Kavin…

Abhijet(smile)- beta..abhi tune Mumbai dekha kaha hai…bas beach, disco aur kuch moll ghum ke tum Mumbai ko nice city kehe rahe ho..kya yaar tub hi na…

Kavin(smile)- are yaar jo masti beach, disco aur mall mein jo maza hai wo aur kuch mein nehi hai….

They both standing in a beach & talk on random topics…. Kavin now live in AbhiRika's house… he come in Mumbai for 2 months….

They talk with each other…sudeenly Kavin notice something & become shock…

Abhijeet turn that side where Kavin see & he smile to see the pearson.. Abhi come towards the pearson & said- hi!

The person(smile)- oh hi… dekha hum firse mil gaye…

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul…. I think you follow me…

Person(smile)- no way…aur vajse bhi main koi shaddi suda aadmi ke peche nehi bhagti….

Abhijeet start laughing…. & that person also…. Kavin come towards them & stare the pearson abackly…. Abhijeet notice this…

Abhijeet(smile)- hey Purvi…. Meet with my friend Kavin Khanna…. Aur Kavin ye …..

Kavin(quickly)- Purvi…

Purvi shock & said- aap meri naam kaise jante hai?

Kavin surprise & Abhijeet(quickly)- actually …. Purvi main Kavin ko abhi abhi tumhari bareme hi bol raha tha…

Purvi(curious)- kya bol rahe the?

Abhijeet(smile)- ye hi kit um kitni khubsuraat ho… kitni aachi ho…ye sab… aur ha… agar mera shaddi nehi hota to main tumko hi shaddi karta…

Purvi start laughing & said- don't think about this….hahaha…

Abhijeet(smile) – just kidding pagli….

Purvi become slient & said- kya kaha?

Abhijeet( try to manege)- wo..ahh.. ha main bol raha tha ki… can you drink with us a cup of coffiee? ..plz its only coffiee…

Purvi(smile)- why not?

At Coffiee Shop

Trio drink coffiee & Abhijeet – Purvi talking on random topics but Kavin full slient … he stare Purvi continuously…

Purvi(smile)- are ha main to bhul hi geyi…. Kal meri birthday hai to plz tum aao gena Abhi?

Abhijeet(smile)- why not….aap bulaya aur banda hazir.. & they start laughing..

Purvi(smile)- oh ha aap… ahh ..ha Kavin..aap bhi aana plz..

Kavin did not answer …he stare her… so Purvi confuse…

Abhijeet(quickly)- ha bilkul..aaye ga…actually ye thora Sharma ta hai naye logo se milke…..

After some time Purvi go towards her house & Abhijeet- kavin go towards Abhi's house..

 **Inside Abhi's car**

Kavin(with shock)- Abhi..yaar ye sab kya ho raha?

Abhijeet(innocent tone)- kya ho raha hai?

Kavin(irritate)- Abhi..plz yaar bhole mat ban…. Main Purvi ke baat kar raha hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot khubsuraat ladki hai na… aur kitna masoom si… bholi si… pyaari se hai na?

Kavin(angry)- Abhi faltu baate chor aur main jo puch raha hu wo bata….. Purvi Mumbai kaise aayi…aur wo mujhe pehechana kyun nehi?

Abhijeet- ghar chal fir batata hu….

….

At Hotel Spoon

Daya & Sherya finish their dinner …..

Daya(smile)- sorry wo aaj ek meeting mein busy ho gaya tha to ye papers ko dene thora late ho gaya..

Sherya- sir..aapko aane ka kya jarurat tha….aap mujhe kehe dete main chali jati…

Daya(smile)- its totally cool…

Sherya- nehi sir….mujhe bikul aacha nehi lag raha..mam meri vajese aap pe gussa honge…

Daya(curious)- kyun mam ..kyun gussa honge..aur ye mam hai kon?

Sherya- kyun wo Purvi mam….wo aapki fiancé hai to aap mere saat… but she stop only for Daya… Daya start laughing..

Daya(smile)- tum bhi na Sherya… Purvi aur gussa wo bhi main tumhari sath dinner kar raha hu isiliye..no way..use koi farak nehi parta main kya karu ya naa karu…

Sherya(low tone)- sorry sir…magar main aapko ek baat puch na chahata hu…. Kya Purvi mam aapse I mean… us din aapki ghar ….

Daya(sadly smile)- ab to aisa hi lagta hai Sherya… actually mujhe lagta tha ki hum bachpan se ek dujre ko jante the..isiliye maine socha kyun humare ye dosti ki rishte ko ek naya naam de…magar Purvi sayed ye nehi chahata….

Sherya touch Daya's hand & said(with low tone)- sambhaliye sir….

Daya- hmm..choro ye sare baate… are ha main tumhe batana bhul gaya…. Main tumhari sath usa jaa raha hu… ye project ke kaam se…

Sherya become happy & said- really sir?

Daya(smile)- haa….

…..

 **AbhiRika's house**

Abhijeet & Kavin standing in terrace & both become slient..

Kavin- Abhi yaar ab mujse ye suspence bardash nehi ho raha….. jaldi batana..

Abhijeet(smile)- hmmm aaj jarur barrish hoga..

Kavin(angry)- dudeee

Abhijeet start laughing & said- ha baba batata hu…. Actually tujhe to pata hi hai Purvi kaise achanak college chor diya…. Tu to mood off karke baitha tha… humne bohot try kiya per pata nehi wok aha gayeb ho gayi…phir ekdin shaddi ke ek saal baad main Purvi ko park main dekha… mujhe pehechan hi nehi paya… maine socha majak kar rahi hai..to maine bhi use na pehechan ne ki acting kiya…magar yaar sachem wo mujhe pehechan hi nehi…..phir maine uske piche piche uski cousin ki ghar gaya…

Kavin(surprise)- Abhi tune Purvi ko follow kiya…. What the hell man… tu use shak karta hai?

Abhijeet(irritate)- saale…tu na ek number ka gadha hai…. maine abhi abhi tujhe kya bataya wo mujhe ….look yaar uski best friend ko pehechan nehi paya…..isiliye to main usko follow kiya…..

Kavin(smile)- sorry dude…haa phir…..

Abhijeet-ha phir…. Purvi ke Mumbai jane ke baad maine uski cousin Priya se jana paya asli raaz….. actually Purvi ko Post traumatic event disorder hua hai…

Kavin(surprise)- Post traument event disorder..ye kya hai?

Abhijeet- abbe… isiliye kaha the college mein sirf ladkio ko line mat mar…dhori parai bhi karle… magar gadhe ko to handsome dikane ka bohot shqk hai…. pata nehi yaar Purvi tujhe passand kaise kar liya..

Kavin(smile)- jaise Deviyana tujpe marti thi….

Abhijeet become slient & Kavin said- sorry yaar..wo main…

Abhijeet smile & said- chorna yaar….. wo ha…main jo bol raha tha…. Is bimari mein mariz ek particular period bhul jata hai..jaise Purvi uski bachpan se leke college life sab kuch bhul gayi hai… per use uske baad ka sab kuch yaad hai..isiliye usne naa tujhe pehechana na mujhe… Purvi ko lagta hai hum pehli baar New York mein park mein mile the….

Kavin become speechless & some tears come in his eyes….

 **End the chapter… hope all like it..thanks all who give reviews…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here the next chapter**

 **At Shetty Mension**

Today Purvi's birthday…..so many present in that party…. Some of Purvi's friend, some of Daya's & his dad…., some of family friend & others…..

Abhijeet & Kavin also present in the party…both looking dashing….. Tarika & Rohon also come there… they talk with Purvi….

Kavin continusly stare at Purvi…. Abhijeet come close to him …

Abhijeet(low tone)- dude…aise ghur mat….uski fiancé bhi yaha hai…agar pata chalana to tujhe kya karega pata hai na….

Kavin(low tone)- but dude I can't bear this…. Wo mujhe dek rahi hai…baat bhi kiya…magar pehechan nehi paa rahi…dude you know na I love her…but use to main yaad bhi nehi… I can't see it any more… main ghar jaa raha hu…

Abhijeet(relax tone)- chill…. Relax dude….don't think about this… haa wo tujhe pehechan nehi paa rahi to kya hua… agar wo firse tujse pyaar karne lag jaye to….

Kavin(surprise)- per wo kaise?

Abhijeet(smile)- main hu na…. 10 days… sirf das din…aur Purvi tera girlfriend… bol raji hai..

Kavin(smile)- are dude raji kya…main to sab kuch karne ke liye raji hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's my dude…so ab main jaisa bolunga vajse hi karna…

Kavin- magar wo Daya….

Abhijeet(smile)- main hu na…..

…

 **Next Day**

 **At City mall**

Purvi doing some shopping….. She busy to see many sarees…. Suddenly she hear a voice..so she turn & found Kavin is present…

Kavin(smile)- hi

Purvi(smile)- hello…aap yaha?

Kavin(smile)- ha wo actually main yaha se jaa raha tha per aap ko dekha to aa gaya…vajse aap saree choose kar rahe hai na?

Purvi nod & say- ab smaj nehi aa raha konsa lu…

Kavin(smile)- main kuch help karu?

Purvi smile & nod her head….

Kavin(look all the sarees & said)- aap ye yellow aur blue ka mixure saree lijiye….you looking very beautiful on this….

Purvi shyly smile & said- thank u …actually maine bhi ye hi socha tha….

Kavin(smile)- ohh .. ab dekho maine tumhari help kiya to tumhe bhi mera ek help karna parega…

Purvi- kaisa help?

Kavin- actually mera ek dost mujse milne aane wala tha magar aaya nehi to I feel vey bore…..so aagar tumhe problem na ho to kya hum ekcup of coffiee piee sakte hai…?

Purvi smilely nod… & both go towards coffiee shop…

 **At Coffiee shop**

Both doing little chit-chat … but Kavin feels some hestitateness….

Suddenly he get a call & he receive it…

Someone(on call)- abbe…kya soch raha hai?

Kavin(low tone)- Abhi!... wo nehi to kuch bhi nehi….

Abhijeet- to ider uder kya kar raha hai…..jaldi part 2 suru kar…

Kavin(low tone)- dude….uski past ke liye puchna..yaar wo hurt hogi…

Abhijeet- Kavin….ek baat bata tujhe Purvi chahiye ya nehi….agar nehi chahiye to chup chap chale aa main yaha wait kar raha hu tera…aur agar chahata hai to main jaise bol raha hu vajse hi kar…got it?

Kavin(quickly)- haa bilkul…chal bye… & he cut the call….

Kavin take a deep breath & said- vajse Purvi… tum bachpan se hi kya yaha ho?

Purvi- nehi..main college tak New York main thi… (low tone)- aisa maine suna tha…

Kavin- I am sorry Purvi…wo main..

Purvi(smile)- its ok Kavin… tum batao tum bachpan se hi kya New York mein ho?

Kavin nod & said- ha… school , college sab waha hi complete kiya….. Trinity College …. & he stop & look at Purvi who confusedly thought something..

Kavin- kya hua kaha kho gayi?

Purvi- nehi…..wo ye nam maine suna hai pehele bhi…. Are haa Daya kaha tha main bhi wo hi college mein parti thi…

Kavin(smile)- ohh that's great.. vajse tumhe apni college days kuch bhi yaad nehi hai….

Purvi become slient & said- nehi…bohot koshish kit hi yaad karne ke liye but….

Kavin- aisa bhi to ho sakta hai koi aisa bhi jo ustime tumhari life mein bohot important tha..per ab tumhe yaad hi nehi..

Purvi(confuse)- matlab?

Kavin- matlab ….. ho sakta hai college mein tum kissise pyaar karti thi per ab wo tumhe yaad hi nehi…per us aadmi ko tum abhi bhi yaad ho….aur sayed wo tumhari aas paas hi ho…magar tum use pehechan nehi paa rahe ho…

Purvi(low tone)- kya sachem aisa koi hai…?

Kavin(confident voice)- haa bilkul…

Purvi(look at Kavin)- tumhe kaise pata?

Kavin(try to manege)- nehi actually wo… college life mein aisa hota hai na to isiliye….

Purvi again slient & thought something…

A man come near Kavin & said(low tone in Kavin's ear)- bas kar.. aaj itna hi kafi hai….

Kavin shock fully look the man & he become relax to see the man..it is Abhijeet… Abhijeet signal him by his eyes….

Kavin touch Purvi's hand & said- its ok Purvi…leave it….chalo chalte hai..

Purvi nod & both go towards parking lot….

 **AbhiRika's house**

Tarika(confuse)- Abhi…you know main kuch din se dek raha hu Kavin kuch khoya khoya sa hai kuch din se.. but why I dn't know…

Abhijeet(smile)- Tarika what is love?

Tarika(smile)- kya baat hai tumhare juban se love ki baat…..hmmm Love is friendship…

Abhijeet(smile)- right..Love is friendship…. You know ustime main aur Kavin college mein parte the…. Ye Kavin ek number ki filrter tha…pura college mein aisa koi ladki nehi thi jisse wo filrt neh kiya… aur dusra taraf mein…

Tarika(smile)- I know tumhari behavior kaisa hoga… ye hi na bohot sincere, inteligant, good sportsman, aur thora rough & tuff…

Abhijeet(smile)- zero…agar ye sabhal tumhare exam mein aata to tumhe pura zero milta…

Tarika(confuse)- to kaise the tum?

Just then kavin enter their room & said(smile)- handsome, sincere, haa gd sportsman but not rough & tuff…yaar Tarika you don't bevieve ki Abhi ustime college mein famous tha uski smilely beheviour ke liye….har time masti-mazak, aur to aur pura college students ka hare k problem ki solution tha iske pas…. Aur haa(low tone) bohot sare ladki janab pe marti thi….

Tarika just shock.. Abhijeet smile…

Kavin(smile)- kya hua qakin nehi hua? Are aisa hi tha humhara Abhi…

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar mera nehi tera bareme baat ho raha tha….haa Tarika jo main bol raha tha…to aise hi chal raha tha magar ekdin ek naya ladki aayi college mein ….. Purvi… Purvi Chopra…. Sare ladka marte the uspe….

Tarika(stare at Abhijeet)- sab matlab tum bhi?

Kavin(smile)- nehi nehi Tarika ye janab ka to wo best friend thi…

Abhijeet(smile)- actually main use school life se janta tha…hum dono eki school se pass hue the…phir college mein mulakat ho gaye… magar ye sahab (pointing towards kavin) uspe fida tha…. You know love at first side wo hi haal tha iska…

Kavin(shyly)- really yaar…. Pehli baar koi ladki se pyaar ho gaya tha…. Abhi bhi bhul nehi paya…

Tarika(confuse)- mujhe kuch smaj nehi aaya?

Abhijeet- haa batata hu…. Dhree dhree Purvi bhi Kavin ko like karne lag geyi… phir ekdin…

 **Flash back**

 **At College cafeteria**

A group of boys sitting & discuss about something…

Rony- come on yaar Kavin…lets do this…

Sameer- haa yaar ab dek Purvi tujhe like karti hai ye to tujhe pata hai to darr kaisa mere vai…

Kavin- dude you all don't Understand…..aaj tak sab ladkiya mujhe propose kiya hai…aur to aur Purvi dusri ladkiyo se thora different hai…so I become nervous…

Abhijeet(smile)- to tu chahata kya hai….Purvi tujhe propose kare…

Vivek- ohh come on Abhi..its not a joke.. Purvi ise propose karega … its…impossible…

Abhijeet(smile)- possible dude…everything propose….agar tum kissi chiz ko apni dil se chaho to pura kayenat lag jate hai tumhe us se milane ke liye…. Aur ye to just love hai..take it easy….

Sameer- to kya sachem Purvi Kavin ko propose karega?

Abhijeet smilely nod & said- sart laga le….

Vivek- main lagata hu sart..agar tu jit gaya to main Deviyana ko line nehi marunga…. Aur agar tu har gaya to you know…

Abhijeet(smile)- lets see dude…

 **At Liberey**

Abhijeet come near Purvi & sitting beside her..

Purvi(low tone)- tum aur liberey?

Abhijeet(serious)- wo tumse ek baat bolna tha…

Purvi- ha bolo…

Abhijeet- wo kavin….

Purvi(quickly)- kavin kya?

Abhijeet(teary voice)- wo Kavin us Maria se..

Purvi(angry)- Maria se kya…tell me Abhi…

Teacher- both of you just out…..i say out from the Liberey…

 **Outside Liberey**

Purvi(angry)- Abhi tell me….

Abhijeet- nehi Purvi..choro jane do…

Purvi catch Abhi's shirt collar & said- I just want to know …. (shout) tell me..

Abhijeet(manage his smile)- ok ok…tumhe janna hai na to suno…. Maria aaj Kavin ko propose kiya hai to Kavin tumhare bareme bol raha tha… phir wo Maria ne use bola tum to abhi bhi Kavin ko propose nehi kiya isiliye….

Purvi(teary tone)- isiliye?

Abhijeet(hardly manege his laugh)- to aur kya…. Wo man gaya….

Purvi burust out & badly crying….

Abhijeet- Purvi …. Abh bhi qaut hai jao abhi jake use bol do apni dil ki baat…. Kavin cafeteria mein hai..

Purvi nod & run towads cafeteria…

Abhijeet start laughing… & he also go towards cafeteria….

 **At Cafeteria**

Kavin & some boys doing some chit-chat…. Suddenly Purvi come there with angry & teary face…

Purvi(angry)- Kavinnnn!

Kavin look her with scare…. Also others…

Purvi come near him & catch his t-shirt… & said- what the hell…. Tell me why… kya hai us Maria mein jo mujpe nehi hai…. tell meeee..

Kavin(scare tone)- tu..tu..tum kya… bo…bol… bolna…chahate… h.. ho..?

Purvi(teary tone)- haa I know maine tumhe propose nehi kiya… per kitni bar tumhe jataya ki l like you…per tum.. us Maria ne propose kiya aur…. Kavin.. Kavin plz…. Try to understand I Love You….. tum aisa kaise kar sakte ho… haa Kavin I Love You so much….

All shock & Kavin rool his eyes & said- sa…a…sach….sachme?

Purvi nod….

Kavin(smile)- i…i… lo…love you..toooo & hug her tighty…

All start clapping….

Purvi( teary tone after separate from hug)- tumne Maria ko haa kyun bola?

Kavin(confuse)- ye kya bol rahe ho tab se tum…. Are maria ko main kyun haa bolu…wo Dev uski boy friend hai…

Purvi become shock… & hear a laughing sound … She turn & found Abhijeet laughing badly….

Abhijeet(laughing)- kyun Kavin…. Kya kaha tha main… aur Vivek ab bol beta….

Vivek(made a face)- wo… Deviyana to mera bhabhi hai…

All start laughing expect Purvi….. She angrily stare him…

Abhijeet(still laughing)- really…pagli… akal kab aaye ga tujhe….

Purvi(angrily)- Abhiiiiiii! & she ran towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet also start laughing…. All again start laughing…

 **So, end the chapter….. tell me how it is… sorry for late update…. Thank you all to review my story…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the next chapter**

 **At AbhiRika's house**

Abhijeet playing with Rohan in his room ….just then Tarika come towards him…

Tarika(tension)- Abhi…..tumne Kavin ko dekhe ho kya kahi per…maine usko pura ghar mein dhud liya magar wo kahi nehi hai…

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya wo abhi tak nehi aaya? Magar usko aa jana chahiye tha…

Tarika(curious)- kaha se?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..actually..aaj wo Purvi ke sath movie dekne geya hai…

Tarika(surprise)- kya…magar tumne to kaha tha Purvi sab kuch bhool gayi hai…. phir Kavin ke sath…

Abhijeet(low tone)- ab isko kaise smajhau…

 **AT CAR**

Kavin drive the car & Purvi sit in passenger sit…..

Purvi(smile)- thank u so much Kavin..

Kavin(smile)- mention not…vajse aaj tum bohot khush lag rahi ho…

Purvi nod her head & said(smile)- haa bilkul…you know tumhare sath ye time spend karke esa lagta hai ki jaise ki bohot gehera rishta hai humare…

Kavin(smile)- haa tumne sahi kaha…mujhe bhi esa hi feel hota hai…. kyunki…

Purvi(curious)- kyunki kya Kavin…tell me…

Kavin- wo…actually..are ha tum ice-cream khaogi kya?

Purvi(happy)- ha kyun nehi…actually main ye hi bolna chaharati thi…

Kavin(himself)- bilkul bhi nehi badli….. & he thought about something..

 **Flashback**

 **At Trinity College**

Abhijeet & some boys doing some chit-chat in canteen…..suddenly a beautiful girl come towards them..

Girl- Abhi…. Tumne Purvi ko dekha?

Vivek(naughty tone)- hum sab yaha hi hai madam….to sirf Abhi se hi puchna kyu?

Girl(irritate)- Vivek….main mazak ke mood mein nehi hu…. Abhi tell me na…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa pata hai Devi….. vajse tum kyun puch rahi ho?

Devyana- wo…kuch note chahiye tha…isiliye

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry wo log thora busy hai…bdw main hu na…main tumhe note de dunga…..

Devyana(smile)- thank u Abhi…vajse Purvi ke sath koi aur bhi hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa…wohi Kavin Khanna…

 **At Park**

Kavin lied in Purvi's arms & Purvi touch his hair…

Purvi(tension)- Kavin…kya hum class bank karke thik kar rahe hai…?

Kavin(smile)- relax….kabhi kabhi class bank karna bhi chahiye….afterall romance bhi to jaruri hai…

Purvi(smile)- ohh really?

Kavin nod his head…

Purvi(smile)- you know kal hi mein ek baat soch rahi thi ki main sab peheli bar college mein admit huyi to mujhe tum bilkul bhi passand nehi the…

Kavin(smile)- phir is ladke se hi pyaar ho gaya ….dekha mera pyaar ka kaamal…

Purvi smile & said- Kavin ek promise karo…

Kavin- kya?

Purvi- agar kabhi mujhe kuch ho bhi jaye ya mujhe kuch yaad na rahe..to bhi tum mujhe humhesa yaad rakhoge…

Kavin(surprise)- ye tum kaisi baat kar rahi ho… Purvi I love you…aur main jab tak zinda hu tab tak mujhe tum yaad rahogi….main tumhare bina jee nehi sakta…

Purvi hug Kavin tightly & say(teary tone)- I love you too…

After separate ; Kavin(naughtly smile)- pata hai Abhi humesha jab bhi Devyana ko hug karta hai to usko kuch aur bhi milta hai…

Purvi(smile)- aacha aur wo kya?

Kavin(smile)- kiss milta hai… ab Abhi ko uska girl friend se kiss milta hai to mujhe bhi… & he stop…

Purvi(serious tone)- to tumhe bhi kya?

Kavin- nehi..wo..wo..nehi kuch nehi..

Purvi immidiatly kiss his forcehead….

Kavin(irritate)- are yaha nehi…

Purvi(innocent tone)- tumne hi to kaha…kiss milta hai Abhi ko… to maine kiss kar diya….

Kavin- are Abhi ko lip kiss milta hai…

Purvi(smile)- sorry per apko aisa kuch bhi nehi milne wala hai Khanna..

Kavin(complain tone)- esa kyu… mujhe bhi chahiye….

Purvi(smile)- bolna nehi….

Kavin(fake angry)- thik hai..jao.. I don't want anything…. & turn his face other side…

Just then Kavin feel someone softly kiss on his lips… it is Purvi… at first Kavin shock..then he smile & both share a passionate kiss…

 **After 5 minute**

Kavin(excite)- Purvi you know aaj Redrox disco mein party ho raha hai…

Purvi(curious)- aacha…magar kyun?

Kavin(smile)- are wo Sameer ko finally ek gf mil gaya isiliye wo aaj hum sab ko treat dene wala hai….

Purvi(happy)- wow..its awesome… main bhi chalu?

Kavin- haa bilkul..are main to tumse puch ne hi wala tha….

Purvi suddenly see something & a smile create on her face…

Purvi(excite)- Kavin…wo dekho ice-cream palour…

Kavin- haa too kya?

Purvi- are kya nehi hua wo kaho….chalo jaldi chalo mujhe ice-cream khana hai…

Kavin(smile)- aacha to ye baat hai…okk chalo…

After that

Kavin- really Purvi tum jab bhi hasti ho na to mujhe bohot aacha lagta hai…main to tumhari chere pe hasi dekne ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu….

Purvi(smile)- aacha jab aisi baat hai to tum mujhe roj 10 ice-cream khilana to dekna meri chere pe esa hi hasi rehega…

Kavin(surprise)- magar itna sare ice-cream khayega kon?

Purvi(casually)- main khaungi..aur kon…mujhe adalt hai ye sare chizo ka…

Kavin(to himself)- beta tera to band baj gaya…aaj se har roj tera jeb khali hi rehega….

 **Flashback End**

Purvi(shaking him)- Kavin…kaha khoo gaye?

Kavin- wo..nehi bas aisehi..kuch soch raha tha…. To batao kitna ice-cream logi..10 ya us se bhi jada…

Purvi(surprise)- tumhe kaise pata main 10 ice-cream khaata hu?

Kavin(fake smile)- are wo…wo..haa mujhe Abhijeet ne bataya..

Purvi(curious)- Abhijeet ko kaise pata chala… main to uske sath kabhi bhi ice-cream nehi khayi..

Kavin (try to change the topic)- are tum ice-cream khao na..ye sare baate hum baad mein bhi kar sakte hai…

 **After some time**

 **Infront of Shetty mension**

 **In Kavin's car**

Kavin(smile)- Purvi…I think aaj tumne enjoy kiya hogi..

Purvi(smile)- exactly…aaj mujhe bohot maza aaya..thank u Kavin… vajse dekho na hum log kitne kaam dino mein kitne aache dost ban geye….

Kavin(smile)- bilkul… aacha agar tum kal saam ko free ho to kya hum coffee pine chale..

Purvi-wo..actually kal main aur Daya jewelry shop mein sagai ke anguti lene jarenge..

Kavin become speechless & some tears come in his eyes…

Kavin(fake smile)- ohh great… vajse tum kehe rahi thin a usdin ki tum Daya ko sirf apna dost mante ho..phir ye sagai…

Purvi(low tone)- haa ..wo… actually uncle ke tabiyat kuch thik nehi hai doctor kehe rahe hai ki kabhi bhi kuch bhi…. & she stop..

Kavin- ohh I can understand….

Purvi(smile)-okk bye Kavin…meet you again soon..

Kavin(smile)- yaa ..bye..same here…

 **AbhiRika's House**

Kavin(sad tone)- ab aur kuch nehi ho sakta Abhi…sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet- realx Kavin….dek yaar abhi bhi wo logo ki sagai hua nehi hai…don't worry sab thik ho jarega…

Kavin(loud)- kaise thik hoga sab kuch? Wo log kal jewelry choice karne jaa rahe hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- kal jaa rahe hai na? okk …. Daya nehi jaa paye ga…

Kavin(surprise)- aur wo kaise?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo to kal hi pata chalega na…aur vajse bhi main hu na….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Really sorry for big late… actually I am little busy.. so all reviewers thank u so much & also all silent readers…**

 **Luv duo N Purvi- thank u Ashi di for you review…..**

 **Guest- thank u for your review…. haa jarur ye story mein Kavi romance hai bohot bar… aur ha wo logo ke marriage bhi hoga….**

 **ADDUOYASH- thanks dear for your review… sorry main thora late ho gaya next part dene mein… hope you like this chapter also..**

 **Kavi Fan- thanks dear…. hope aapko ye chapter aacha lagega…**

 **Cid ki deewani- Thanks dear for your review… I add some romance in this chapter..hope you ike…**

 **Kingaftab71- thank u so much for your review…**

 **Subhi singh- thank u dear for your review…. I hope you also like this chapter..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

Here next part

 **At Mira Road, 5p.m.**

Daya standing infront of his car & look here & there…

Daya(himself)- shit…. Ye gari ko bhi yaha hi kharap hona tha…. Ab Purvi ke sath shop jarunga kaise…

Suddenly he hear a voice …so he turn & found Abhijeet standing beside him..

Abhijeet(smile)- hi… pehechan paa rahe ho na..

Daya- ha ..wo… I think Abhijeet…Abhijeet Saran…

Abhijeet(smile)- exactly…. Vajse kya baat hai paresion lag rahe ho…

Daya(sad tone)- haa yaar…wo actually mera car kharap ho gaya hai..aas pas mein to koi garege bhi nehi hai..isiliye

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry mera bike hai…chalo main tumhe lift de deta hu….

Daya(smile)- thank u so much…

In Bike

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse tum ghar jaoge na?

Daya(smile)- haa …aaj mujhe mera firance ke sath shop mein jana hai sagai ke anguthi lene ke liye..thanks Abhijeet tumhari vajse sahi time pe ghar jaa pa raha hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- its all right bro… bdw tumhari fiance means Purvi hai na?

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul…kyun tumhe Purvi ne bataya nehi..tum log to aache dost ho…

Abhijeet- nehi yaar..actually is bareme baat nehi hua… vajse ek baat puch sakta hu?

Daya- ha sure..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Daya… kya Purvi tumse pyaar karti hai?

Daya(little shock)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet- Daya mujhe galat mat smajna.. magar as a her friend mujhe ye hi lagta hai wo tumse…. & he stop..

Daya(sad tone)- I think you right….wo to mujhe apna aacha dost manti hai…magar dad chahate hai ki main usko shaddi karu… aur dad ki tabiyat bhi thik nehi hai..to isiliye…

Abhijeet- Daya wo samne ek coffee shop hai…waha baith ke baat kare..

Daya nod his head..

 **At Coffee shop**

Abhijeet & Daya sit in coffee shop & order two coffee to waiter..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Daya… as a friend ek baat kahu…

Daya nod his head…

Abhijeet(same soft tone)- Daya kabhi tumne pucha Purvi se ki wo tumhe shaddi karna chahata hai kya? Usko kya karna passand..ya phir khud tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho ya nehi… Daya aksar hum sabko lagta hai ki pyaar bohot aasan chiz hai magar nehi…. Kabhi kabhi dil se bhi phchna chahiye ki actually love kya hai…. kya sachme mujhe love hai… kabhi kabhi jo pyaar hum sabko lagta hai wo pyaar hota hi nehi…wo to like karna hai…. love aur like mein bohot farak hai Daya…. Daya apna dil se pucho tum sachme Purvi se pyaar karte ho ya nehi?

Daya(serious tone)- Abhijeet …..tum to uski dost ho tumhe to pata hai…usko ek bimari hai….. aur to aur sabse bara baat hai ki hum dono hi ek dujre ko bohot aacha smajte hai.. aur vajse usko kuch din time chahiye bas… its very simple..

Abhijeet(smile)- aur agar aisa ho ki Purvi kisi aur se pyaar karta hai…to ?

Daya(confuse)- what do you mean?

Abhijeet- Daya… esa ho bhi to sakta hai na… wo apna past bhul chuka hai…per ho bhi to sakta hai ki wo kisi se apna past mein pyaar karta ho…aur tumhi zara socho..agar wo shaddi karna nehi chahati to shaddi ke baad na tum khush rahogi na Purvi…Daya.. be practical…. It's a big problem…Daya agar tum apna zinedi mein khush nehi huye to kya tumhare dad khush ho payenge…

Daya(loud)- shut up! Just shut up!... tum hote kon ho.. mujhe smajhane wale…. Aur haa main bohot pyaar karta hu Purvi se…. mujhe apne dil se puchne ka koi jarurat nehi hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- hey… tum to gussa ho gaya…. Its all right..main to bas aisehi bol raha tha…. Tumhare life hai …. Tumhe jo aacha lage wo hi karo main bas tumhe realize karwa raha tha.. anyway…bye… hum phir milenge… & Abhi start walking…

Abhijeet(himself)- I know Daya…tum pyaar nehi karte Purvi se….. and also I know kit um khud hi Purvi ko Kavin ke pass le aayoge…..

Daya still sit into the coffee shop & thought- kya sachme….ye pyaar nehi…agar ye pyaar nehi hai to…sayed Abhijeet sahi kehe raha tha..huh… aisa kuch bhi nehi hai..magar Purvi….wo to khud hi mujhe bataya tha ki wo mujhe dost mati hai aur kuch nehi… phir….

 **At AbhiRika's house**

Tarika waiting for Abhijeet… Kavin come near her …

Kavin- kya baat hai bhabi ji… kisi ka intezar mein ho?

Tarika(smile)- haa wo hi tumhare pagal dost ka…

Kavin(smile)- ghumne jana hai?

Tarika- haa…irada to esa hi hai…per kya pata ye Abhijeet kab aaye….

Just then bell ringing & Tarika quickly open the door..

Tarika(smile)- welcome back…

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya baat hai…kahi jaa rahi ho.. ohh to aaj Manish ke sath date hai…

Tarika's smile vanish & she said(upset tone)- shut up Abhijeet….ye tum kya baat kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- kyu? Sahi to kaha….to kya kahi aur jaa rahe ho?

Tarika(teary tone)- kahi per bhi nehi…& she go towards her room by running..

Kavin- dude..what is your problem?

Abhijeet- mera chor…tera problem slove… abhi dekna Purvi ka phone aayega…

Kavin(irritate tone)- wo sab dekha jarega…pehele ye bata tera problem kya hai… kyun tu humesha Tarika ke sath esa beheviour karta reheta hai?

Abhijeet(try to change the topic)- are yaar Kavin..aaj football match tha na… chal chal match dekte hai..

Kavin(serious tone)- Abhijeet… tu aaj mujhe sach bataye ga ki baat kya hai..nehi to tu kahi bhi nehi jaa sake ga…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- thik hai…tu sunna chahata hai na… to sun… esa nehi hai ki main Tarika se pyaar nehi karta…magar aaj tak wo kabhi bhi mujhe time nehi diya….kabhi bhi mera khushi ke bareme nehi socha…har waqt sirf kaam…aur kaam… ha main manta hu ki uski wajah se aaj hum is ghar mein hai… magar sirf paisa se kuch nehi hota hai Kavin…paisa se bhi bara chiz hai Pyaar…haa love…. Kavin ek dujre ko smajhna bara baat hota hai… magar smajna to dur ki baat esa koi bhi din nehi hai jab hum ek sath ghumne geye… ek sath hasi mazak kiya….nevar..bas project..aur Manish sir ne ye kaha…wo kaha…. Just bulshit…. Konsa farz nivaya hai Tarika ne…answer me Kavin…. Rohon ko bara sirf aur sirf maine kiya…. Huh… paisa… are paisa agar nehi bhi hota to bhi chalta magar uske liye to status…. Paisa ye sab kuch bara hai…..

Kavin(soft tone)- Abhi….take it easy man…. Dek hum sab ko manege karna to parta hi na…ab tujhe bhi ….

Abhijeet(angry)- manege? (start laughing) hahahaha…. Kavin…aacha baat bola dude…. Manege… are agar koi is ghar mein manege karta hai na to sirf aur sirf main hi hu… kavin aaj tak maine bohot manege kiya hai…. huh… mera life hi to manege ke upar khara hai….. Kavin ek baat bata tu Purvi ko chor sakta hai? usko bhul sakta hai?

Kavin become slient….

Abhijeet(sad smile)- maine kiya… main bhula diya apna love ko..apna zindegi ko…. Haa bhuka diya Deveyana ko…really yaar ab aur yaad nehi aati hai wo mujhe… pata hai kyun?... main batata hu… Rohon ke sath bitaya hua hare k pal mujhe bhula deta hai uski har chiz... ek insan apna past se tabhi nikal sakta hai jab use phir se der sae pyaar mile to… magar nehi… jis time mujhe Tarika jarurat tha tabhi wo nehi thi mere sath…. Phir Rohon aaya…. Insan panni ke bina bhi jee sakta hai…magar umeed aur pyaar ke bina ek pal bhi nehi jee sakta…. Ab Rohon hai na…mera beta…wo hi mera bachne ka taqat hai… Kavin…main fresh hoke aata hu… & he remove some tears & go towards wash room…

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is…..**

 **Luv Duo N Purvi- Thank u di… don't worry Abhijeet jab tak hai Kavi ko koi nehi alag ka sakta..hop aapko ye chapter passand aaya…**

 **Cid ki deewani- thank u dear… & again sorry der se update den eke liye… ye chapter main bohot jaldi update diya…haa is mein Kavi romance nehi hai..magar next part main hoga…. Take care…**

 **Kavi fan- Thank u dear for your review,….. hope aapko aacha lagega…**

 **Subhi Singh- thanks dear…hope you all like it…**

 **Kavya- thanks dear…next part mein Dareya ka bhi part hai….aur vajse bhi wo logo ka bhi bohot part hai… hop you like that**

 **KamiKaze Black- Hello dear… thank u for reading my story… don't worry AbhiRika is also main couple in this story…hope ye part aapko aacha lage…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next part**

 **At Shetty mension**

Daya standing near balcony & thought something…. Purvi come towards him…

Purvi(confuse)- kya baat hai Daya..tum aise kya soch rahe ho?

Daya(keenly look her)- Purvi…ek baat batao gi…

Purvi nod her head…..

Daya- Purvi kya tum humhare rishte ko age barana chahata ho ya …

Purvi become slient…

Daya(request tone)- Purvi…plz… aaj tumhe batana parega.. tum kya chahati ho..dekho agar tum shaddi nehi karna chahati ho to thik hai… per plz esa khud ki zindegi barbad mat karo … dekho tum mujhe apna dost manti ho na… to as a friend mujhe bata sakti ho….

Purvi(low tone)- Daya…actually …. Uncle…

Daya- koi baat nehi Purvi… dekho agar tum ye shaddi apna marzi ke khilap jake karogi to dad aur bhi zada duki honge….aur vajse bhi tum unke pari ho na to tumhari khusi mein dad bhi bohot khush honge…

Purvi stare him some time… & said- Daya… I am sorry… but main humesha tumhe apna dost manna…us se zada kuch bhi nehi.. .. Daya tum meri best friend ho..magar us se zada…

Daya(smile)- I expect this…. Purvi don't worry…. Vajse ek baat puchu..tum kisi aur se pyaar karte ho kya?

Purvi(low tone)- nehi Daya..aisa nehi hai…. per ek dost hai…. Kavin naam hai uska…

Daya(sadly smile)- to kyat um us se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi(quickly)- nehi….aisa kuch bhi nehi…bas aacha dost hai…

Daya- ohh…okk… Purvi bohot raat ho gaya hai tum jake soo jao…aur haa dad ka fikar mat karna…main unhe sambhal lunga…

Purvi(lightly smile)- gd night Daya & she go away…

Daya(to himself)- sayed Abhijeet ne sach kaha tha… sayed main bhi kabhi tumhe pyaar kiya hi nehi…..wo sare chiz jo ek pyaar karne wale ko hota hai wo kuch bhi to mujhe nehi hua… hmmm… Purvi main bas ye hi chahata hu kit um humesha khush raho….

…

 **AbhiRIKA's house**

Abhijeet sitting on his bed… & thought something…

Tarika come towards him & said(with low tone)- wo… kal mujhe project meeting ke liye Pune jana hai isiliye aaj mein Rohon ke sath soungi…

Abhijeet nod his head…. & said- I am sorry…

Tarika(confuse)- sorry?

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa wo…main tumhe aaj wakei mein galat smajha…Kavin ne mujhe bataya ki tum…..

Tarika(lightly smile)- its ok…main khush hu ki tumhe ahesas hua apne galti ka…

Abhijeet- tarika… ek baat bologi?

Tarika nod her head…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- humesha aisa kyun hota hai ki jo chiz humhe sabse aacha lage wo hi humse dur ho jata hai….

Tarika(smile)- aisa nehi hai… aur vajse humhe kabhi bhi humhare bita hua kaal ke bareme nehi socha chahiye…is se aacha to ye hai ki jo humhare pass ab hai wo hi soche..use hi pyaar kare…

Abhijeet(smile)- you are right..thanks Tarika….. vajse kab aaogi tum wapas?

Tarika- 3 ya 4 din baad..

Abhijeet – okk…gd luck for your meeting..

Tarika smile & hug him tightly…

Abhijeet lightly smile & also hug her….

After separate from hug Tarika(smile)- aacha chalo bohot raat ho gaya hai..gd night…

Abhijeet nod his head….

After Tarika's departure… Abhijeet remerber Tarika's word..

Abhijeet(to himself)- sayed wo sahi kehe rahi thi.. main bhi to Deveyana ko chor ke 7 saal bita diya…

 **Flash back**

A girl doing something in her kitchen..just then door bell ringing… that girl go & open the door… & found a gift box…

Girl(surprise)- are koi bhi to nehi hai phir ye box kis ne raka?

She pick that box & shut the door…

After that she open the box & become shock to see that it is a beautiful blue saree…

Girl(smile)- wow…nice sareee…

Just then she notice a letter also present in that box…. She start to read the letter….

 **Letter**

 **I think tumhe ye saree passand aaya hoga… main khud choice kiya hai…..sorry Devi…wo mera phone ka battey kharap ho gaya hai isiliye wish nehi kar sake…. Many many happy returns of the day..aise hi apna muskan se mujhe fida kar ke rakna…. Aur haa most important baat … I Love You….**

 **Yours**

 **Abhi**

Deveyana shake her head & said(with smile)- pagal….

Just then she hear a voice.. bilkul apke pyaar mein hi aisa haal hua hai….

Deveyana turn & found Abhijeet standing with flowers stick…

Deveyana(surprise)- tum andar kaise aaye…?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo bara baat nehi hai bara baat ye hai ki mujhe abhi birthday princess se ek hug chahiye…

Deveyana smile & hug him tightly & also kiss him lightly..

Abhijeet(smile)- pata hai Devi tum jab bhi muskurati ho turant hi sab tiredness dur ho jata hai…

Deveyana(fake angry)- ha ha pata hai kitna dur hota hai…jao baat nehi karni mujhe..

Abhijeet(confuse)- are kya hua….naraz ho mujse?

Deveyana nod & said- wok aha hai?

Abhijeet(confuse)- kon?

Deveyana- wo hi… Payel…. Kal bohot hasi aa raha tha na uske sath baat karte hue…

Abhijeet(smile)- to isiliye humhare jaan naraz hai humse… (he hug her from behind) & again said(smile)- wo to bas aisehi..wo kya hai na main uske sath humhare Raj ka setting karwa raha tha.. ab ye sare kaam to mujhe hi karna parta hai…

Deveyana(curious)- kyun? Love guru ho tum college mein?

Abhijeet(smile)- pehele to nehi tha per ab ho gaya hu…. Apke pyaar mein aake…

Deveyana(smile)- uff! Abhi! Ye filmi style band karo…wo mujhe ek jaruri baat karna tha tumse…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bolo na….tumhare baate sunne ke liye hi to main humesha aata hu…

Daveyana(irritate)- Abhi … be serious…

Abhijeet- okk okk…now I am serious…ab batao..

Deveyana(smile)- ha … kal mom aur dad aa rahe hai India se… wo log tumhare sath milna chahate hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- are bah… mera would be mom ..dad..mujse milna chahate hai..not bad..okk..madam main aaj tumhare sath hi rehe jata hu..kaisa rahega?

Deveyana(roll her eyes)- no way!...shaddi se pehele nehi..

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- kya baat hai Devi… main ne to bas rehene ka baat bola magar tum to kuch zada hi…

Deveyana(shy)- wo …. Main to…

Abhijeet come close to her… & softly said- wanna dance?

Deveyana(smile)- music?

Abhijeet smile & press remote button & the song become start…

 **Tum paas aaye  
Yun muskuraaye**

 **Tum paas aaye  
Yun muskuraaye  
Tumne na jaane kya  
Sapne dikhaye (Repeat once)**

 **Ab toh mera.. dil  
Jaage na sota hai  
Kya karoon haye  
Kuch kuch hota hai  
Kya karoon haye  
** **Kuch kuch hota hai (Male)**

 **Abhijeet** & Deveyana start dance….

After the dance … Deveyana(soft tone)- Abhi tum humesha mere sath hi rahoge na…

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul…main wada karta hu Devi… aaj se main humesha har par tumhare sath rahunga.. & kiss on his force head….

 **Flash back end**

 **Abhijeet(to himself)- waha to maine kiya tha Devi…magar tum khud hi mujse dur kyun chale gaye?**

 **Next Day, at 5a.m.**

Purvi doing little excersize in beach ….

Suddenly she feel someone standing beside her…

Purvi turn & found Abhijeet present there…

Purvi(smile)- Are Abhi…..wow..kitne din baad mile hum… apna dost ko bhul hi gaye ..kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul nehi…walki tum mujhe bhul geyi ho..jab dekho bas Kavin ke sath hi ghumna aur baate hota hai…

Purvi(smile)- aisa nehi hai…wo to.. (see someone) are Kavin..tum yaha?

Kavin(smile)- haa wo..hum log bhi ex..exercise karne ke liye aaye..

Purvi(smile)- wow…ye to bohot hi aacha baat hai…

Kavin smile & Abhijeet looking Kavin with irritate look..

Abhijeet(low tone)- tujhe aane ko mana kiya tha na..

Kavin(smile)- sorry dude…wo actually..mujhe bohot tension ho raha tha..isiliye…

Abhijeet(irritate)- disgusting…

Purvi- kuch kaha tumne Abhi?

ABhijeet(quickly)- hahaha…nehi to… wo ..haa… Kavin..tu jara hum logo ke liye narikel leke aa..

Kavin(complain tone)- main hi kyun? Tu jaa..

Abhijeet(low tone)- thik hai to tu hi baat kar Purvi se…

Kavin(quickly)- hehe..are vaii main abhi jata hu.. & he go quickly..

Purvi(look towards Kavin)- ise kya hua?

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch bhi nehi bas thora dimag kiska hua hai…wo sab choro…bdw congrats..kal Daya se baat hua tum log to sagai kar rahe ho..

Purvi(low tone)- sagai cancle ho gaya…

ABhijeet(smile)- aacha hua… I mean… kyu…kyu

Purvi(same low tone)- wo… Daya ne kaha ki wo uncle se baat kar lega..aur to aur wo nehi chahata ki shaddi ke baad main unhappy rahu…

Abhijeet(to himself)- chal beta..kaam ho gaya..well done Abhijeet…

Abhijeet- vajse Purvi…tum bar bar Kavin ko kyun dek rahe ho… (kavin busy to buy narikel)

Purvi(quickly)- kaha…main to use bas dost manta hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- main to tumse kuch aur pucha…kya baat hai madam…aap kahi Kavin se..

Purvi- esa kuch bhi nehi hai..

Abhijeet- okk..vajse Purvi chalo ek game khelte hai..

Purvi(confuse)- kaisa game?

Abhijeet(smile)- Main tumhe ek naam bataunga tumhe uska relate kuch aur chiz ka naam batana parega..

Purvi(smile)- okk..thats great…

Abhijeet(smile)- ok..so lets start… pani..

Purvi- swaming..

Abhijeet- dost..

Purvi- daya…

Abhijeet(smile)- okk… music..

Purvi- Sonu Nigam..

Abhijeet(smile)- khana..

Purvi(smile)- tumhare saar…

Both of them start laughing….. Kavin watching them & thought- ye dono has kyun rahe hai…aur ye Abhi… kar kya raha hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk..fine..ab batao ghumna..

Purvi- Gangtok…

Abhijeet- pyaar..

Purvi- kavin…

Abhijeet just smile & stare her…

Purvi realize what she actually said…

Purvi- wo…Abhi..

Abhijeet(smile)- I can under stand…. Ab batao tum bataogi ya main..i think tum khud hi bataogi… aur haa don't worry kavin ko pata nehi chalega… tum khud use pehlei bar bolna…okk?

Purvi nod her head & hug him….

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is…**

 **Luv duo N purvi- Ashi di… I think aapko passand aayega ye chapter.. thanks for your review…**

 **Kavi fan- thanks dear… ye chap mein Kavi romance nehi hai..magar next chapter mein full to romance….**

 **Cid ki deewani- thank u dear..don't worry wo logo ka shaddi bhi jaldi hoga..thora wait karo…**

 **Subhi singh- thanks dear..hope you like it…**

Kingafabtab71- thanks dear for your review..

 **Kavya- dear…abhi thora wait karo plz…next chapters mein Dareya hoga..pakka..story hi aisa hai…**

 **KamiKaze Black- thank u dear…. hope ye chap aapko aacha lage..**

 **Mona- thank u for your review…**

 **Guest- dear aap galat mat smajho Abhijeet ko…age ka chapter mein Abhijeet ka character ka bohot sare shades ka bhi pata chalega….**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

Here the next part

 **At AbhiRika's Home**

Kavin(requesting tone)- Abhi…plz yaar main haath jor karta hu mujhe batana Purvi ne kya bataya…

Abhijeet(smile)- yehi ki wo Srk ka bohot bara fan hai…..

Kavin(irritate)- Abhiiiii…. Thik hai mat bata I don't care…..

Abhijeet(casually)- okk…fine… & he go towards balcony…

Kavin(to himself)- ab kya karu…. Is Abhi ko to…. Choro jaane do.. Purvi ko call karu.. haa use call karke kal coffee shop mein bula leta hu…..

…..

 **At Shetty Mension**

Daya busy to packing his luggage….. Purvi enter the room & go towards Daya….

Purvi(curious)- Daya…tum kahi jaa rahe ho?

Daya- hmm…. Ek mahina ke liye Usa jaa raha hu….. business ke silsiley mein..tum dad ka dhayan rakna…

Purvi(smile)- don't worry…. Vajse tum akela jaa rahe ho yaa koi aur bhi hai..

Daya- haa wo Sherya bhi jayegi…

Just then his phone start ringing…. Daya pick the call…

Sherya(on call)- hello sir… sorry main aapko disturb kiya..actually aapse kuch puchna tha..

Daya(smile)- haa pucho kya puchna hai…

Sherya(smile)- sir… wo Sachin sir ne kaha aap mere sath hi Usa jaa rahe hai…magar sir is chota sa kaam ke liye …

Daya(smile)- Sherya…ye chota sa kaam nehi hai…har ek kaam ki perority same hona chahiye…. Aur vajse bhi isi silsiley mein main humhare Usa branch bhi dek lunga…. To kal subha 7 baje airport mein milte hai…

Sherya(smile)- ok sir… gd night…

Daya(smile)- ya… same here….

After call end .. Purvi(smile)- I think ye Sherya bohot hi aachi ladki hai …hai na?

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul sahi kaha tumne… uski baat kane ka style bhi bohot hi aacha hai… isiliye hi to Usa branch mein sirf wo hi jaa raha hai uski team ke taraf se…

Purvi(smile)- sirf uski baat karne ka style hi aacha hai..aur kuch nehi?

Daya- nehi nehi…uski hasi bhi bohot aachi hai..aur to aur…. Vajse tum ye sab kyun puch rahi ho?

Purvi(soft tone)- Daya… main tumhe bachpan se janti hu…haa ab mujhe kuch yaad nehi magar is 6 saal mein maine dekha hai tum bohot hi aacha ladke ho Daya…aur tumhe bhi haq hai pyaar karne ka…Daya I am sorry but sayed Sherya hi wo ladki hai jo…..

Daya(quickly)- shut up Purvi… aisa kuch bhi nehi hai…. wo sirf deal karne ke liye yaha aayihe… aur kuch nehi…aur rahi baat pyaar ka to wo chiz ki koi jaga nehi hai mera zindegi mein….

Purvi(to himself)- I know Daya…tum mujhe pyaar karte ho magar mujhe pata hai tum Sherya ko passand karte ho..maine dekha hai jab bhi tum uski sath phone mein baat karti ho to kitna khush lagte ho..ek alag sa muskan reheta hai tumhare chere pe…. I am sure Daya tumhe bhi bohot jaldi ye feel hoga ki you love her….

…..

 **At Airport**

Daya waiting for Sherya almost still 1 hours… he continuosly look here & there…. But Sherya not present at airport…

Suddenly he hear a voice.. Daya turn & found Sherya standing with say smile… & wear a red colour salour kamiz…

Daya forgot everything & stare her….

Sherya(shanking him)- Daya sirrrrr…..

Daya- haa…wo…haa kaho..

Sherya(shyly)- I am sorry sir… actually utne mein late ho gaya….

Daya(Dremy tone)- its ok Sherya…koi baat nehi…. Chalo jaldi..

Sherya(smile)- okk sir…

Daya- Sherya ye sir bolna baad karo…are ye sir jab bhi main suntan hu to aisa lagta hai jaise main koi 60 saal ka bura hu…

Sherya (laughing)- okk…okk…. Tab to sir bilkul bhi nehi karungi…mager ek baat kahu?

Daya nod his head…

Sherya(shyly smile)- aap humesa hi bohot hi hot & handsome lagte hai….

…

 **At Sky Coffiee shop**

Kavin & Purvi talking with each other on random topics…but Purvi notice that Kavin is disturb….

Purvi(curious)- kavin aaj tum bohot disturb lag rahe ho…kya baat hai?

Kavin(fake smile)- are mujhe kya hoga I am fine…

Purvi- bilkul nehi ..kuch to hua hai…. batao na Kavin…

Kavin(serious tone)- I am in love….

Purvi become happy… Purvi- really?... so tell me who is the lucky girl….

Kavin- agar kahu ki wo lucky girl tum ho…to?

Purvi blush & stare him…

Kavin(touch her hand)- Purvi….. maine kaal bohot socha aur mujhe ye feel hua hai ki I love you….haa Purvi….i love you…main tumhare bina jee nehi sakta….Purvi agar tumhe ye rishta manjur nehi hai to bhi thik hai… bas mujse friendship mat torna…

Purvi immidently kiss him & they share a sweet kiss… Kavin totally shock….

Purvi(teary tone)- idiot…. Tumne socha kaise ki main tumhare sath dosti torunga…. Itna saal mein tumhi to ek ho jis se baat karke, milke..muskurake.. ek aapna pan mehesus hota hai…. I love you too Kavin..i love you too…

Kavin(happy)- Purvi…I am not believe this…. Tumhe pata bhi nehi hai ki tumhe dobara pake main kitna khush hu…..

Purvi(confuse)- dobara pake matlab?

Kavin(quickly)- wo….nehi nehi kuch nehi…

Purvi- vajse manna parega Abhi ko…. Maine to socha tha ki tumhe wo sab kuch bata dega…

Kavin(shock)- matlab… Abhi ko pata hai ki you love me…

Purvi(smile)- haa..per wo mujhe promise kiya tha ki wo tumhe nehi bataye ga nehi…

Kavin become speechless & Purvi start laughing….

After some time

Kavin- Purvi…ek baat kahu..

Purvi nod..

Kavin- Purvi … tumhe kuch dikha na hai… per aaj nehi kal tum Abhi ke ghar aana…main tumhe khud le jarunga…

Purvi(confuse)- magar dikana kya hai…..

Kavin(smile)- wo to surprise hai madam….

…..

 **At beach**

Abhijeet standing there….. & continusly stare sea….

Suddenly he feels someone touch his sholder…. He turn & found a familiar pearson….

Abhijeet(smile)- tu?

Person(smile)- haa..kyun aapna dost se nehi mil sakta kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- maine aisa kab kaha…. Per tu Delhi mein than na?

Person- hmm… aaj hi aaya…. Meeting ke liye 1 hafta yaha hi rahunga…

Abhijeet(happy) great… aacha ye bata.. konsa hotel mein ho?

Person- Hotel Blue Diamond..

Abhijeet(smile)- are ye to mera ghar ke ekdom pass hai….. aacha hua..pata hai Kavin bhi aaya hai…

Person- hmm pata hai…aur ye bhi pata hai Purvi bhi yaha hai….

Abhijeet(surprise)- magar tujhe kaise pata?

Person- Abhijeet…. Wo to raaz hai & start laughing…

Abhijeet- yaar Vivek tu abhi tak nehi sudra…..

Vivek(still laughing)- bilkul nehi…. Aacha ye bata bhabi kaisi hai….

Abhijeet(smile)- aachi hai… abhi pune mein conference ke liye geyi hai…

Vivek- ohh chal coffee pite hai…

End the chapter….. sorry all for late update….actually I am very busy …. For this reason I cannot update my story reguerly…tell e how it is? Next part mein ek bara twist hai….

 **Luv duo N Purvi- thanks di for your review…**

 **Cid ki deewani- thank u dear for your review…. Very sorry main jaldi update nehi de saka…. Per main jaldi update dene ki try karunga…. Maine tumhari story para hai bohot aacha laga mujhe… main review bhi kiya hai….**

 **Subhi singh- thank u dear for your review…**

 **Kavya- hope aapko ye part aacha laga …. Next part se Dareya ka romance start hoga…**

 **Guest- thank u so much for your review…**

 **KamiKaze Black- thank u dear for your review…is part mein AbhiRIKA scenes nehi hai magar next part mein bohot sare hai…**

 **Kavi fan- thank u for your review…. kavi ka romance scenes bhi bohot sare hai upcoming parts mein…**

 **Sweety- thank u dear for your review..**

 **Guest- thank u dear for your review..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	11. Chapter 11

Here the next part

 **Into Kavin's car**

Purvi(angry)- Kavin…dekho agar tumne mujhe bataya nehi ki tum mujhe kya dikane wale ho to main… to main tumse baat nehi karunga…

Kavin(laughing)- haha….baat nehi karogi…. Kal ko hi humare relation start hua aur aaj ke andar hi dekho mere phone main tumhare naam mein 20 phone aa chuke hai aur to aur abhi aaj ka din khatam bhi nehi hua…ek baat batao tumhare koi aur kaam nehi hai kya?

Purvi(shlyly)- wo… main…wo … haa maine phone nehi ki galti se dial ho gaya tha….

Kavin start laughing….

Purvi(angry)- haso mat…plz batao na kya dikaoge mujhe?

Kavin(smile)- ok ok… batata hu…. Mera aur Abhi ka college life ke photographs….dekna main college mein aur bhi handsome tha….

Purvi(smile)- ohh…. Per I am sure Abhi bohot handsome dikta hoga college mein… am I right?

Kavin(irritate)- huh… Abhi to mere samne makkhi hai…. tum khud hi dek lena…

Purvi start laughing…

Kavin(to himself)- Purvi…really tum college mein jitni khubsurat thi usse kahi guna zada khubsurat ab ho….. mujhe pata hai main jo kar raha hu usse main tumhe khoo sakta hu magar main nehi chahata ki humare naya rishta ka suruwat adha sach se ho…main tumhe pura sach batana chahata hu…. Aur mujhe pata hai agar mera pyaar sachha hai to tum jarur meri hogi…..

After some time … Kavin stop the car…

Purvi(happily)- hum aa gaye?

Kavin nod & said- aao….ye hi hai Abhi aur Tarika ka ghar…

Abhijeet see some photographs …just then ring the door bell.. Abhi go & open the door… & become shock to see Purvi with Kavin…

Purvi(smile)- hi hansome…

Abhijeet(fake smile)- ohh…hi miss beautiful…

Purvi(smile)- andar nehi bulaoge…

Abhijeet(smile)- ha sure… aao aao..

Kavi enter & Purvi observe the design of the rooms…

Purvi(smile)- wow…great …manna parega Abhi…kya choice hai…

Abhi smile…. & said- Purvi tum ghar ko zara ghum ke dekho… aur bhi bohot sare colourful chiz hai mujhe Kavin ke sath kuch zaruri baat hai..

Purvi(smile)- ya..sure…

Abhi & Kavin go towards balcony….

Abhi(angry)- idiot…Purvi ko yaha kyun laya?

Kavin- maine to aaj subha tujhe kaha tha usse wo college ka photographs dikhane ke liye…

Abhijeet(angry)- pagal mat ban Kavin….tujhe pata hai na agar tu Purvi ko uski past life ka kuch bhi photo ya kuch bari baat ke bareme bataya to uski mind mein pressure parega …ho sakta hai ki wo tujhe ya hum sabko humesha ke liye bhool jaye…

Kavin(serious tone)- magar Abhi main Purvi ko sab kuch batana chahata hu…usse uski bita hua zindegi ke bareme batana chahata hu… Abhi… but he stop because of Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Kavin..be practical man.. tu usko uski bita hua kaal batane ke baat kya hoga zara soch….agar sab itna hi asan hota to Daya kya itne saalo mein Purvi ko batata nehi…. Haa usne bataya magar choti choti baate…. Jo Purvi ke mind ko zada asar nehi karega….

Kavin(angry)- to tu kya chahata hai..Purvi humesha ye sare baato se dhur rahe… usse pata nehi chale ki tu uski best friend hai … aisa best friend jo humesha sab kuch kar sakta hai uski khushi ke liye itna ki khud ki pyaar bhi khurban kar de… usko pata nehi chale ki meri aur uski kitna purana rishta hai… wo humhari college ki topper thi ye use pata nehi chalna chahiye…. Bata ….tell me Abhi …Purvi ne kya guna kiya hai jo usse saza mil raha hai…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- dek…naraz mat ho mere bhai… main to bas …. But he stop to see a familiar person…

Kavin turn & become shock to see the person….it is Purvi…

Purvi standing behind Kavin with teary eyes…

Purvi go towards Kavin & catch his collar & said(teary tone)- batao na Kavin… kya hua tha college mein..kya rishta hai meri aur tumhare… kyu aisa kaha tumne ki Abhi ne kurbaan kiya tha apni pyaar ko… tell me Abhi….

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Purvi main batata hu…jab tum sare baate sun chuki ho to aao batata hu… magar ek condition hai…

Purvi(curious)- kaisi shat?

Abhijeet- tum is bareme bilkul bhi sochana nehi… nehi to tumhari mind mein pressure parega… isiliye main nehi chahata tumhari jaan ko kharta ho….

Purvi nod her head…

Abhijeet sit beside her & said- tum jaana chahati ho na ki kya rishta hai tumhare sath Kavin ka?

Purvi nod her head & look towards Kavin who standing in front of her…

Abhijeet(smile)- tum dono ek dujre ko college time se pyaar karte the… aur shaddi bhi karna chahate the…

Purvi become surprise & stare Kavin…

Kavin(smile)- haa Purvi…. Ye sach hai hum dono bohot jald shaddi karne wale the..magar….

Purvi(curious)- magar kya… main kaise sab kuch bhool geyi? Batao na… maine Daya se bhi pucha tha magar wo kuch bataya nehi is bareme…

Abhijeet(low tone)- mere vajse…..

Purvi become shock … & said(low tone)- tum to meri best friend the na…phir?

Kavin(serious tone)- Main batata hu… wo din main kabhi nehi bhool sakta….

 **Flashback**

 **London**

Abhijeet & Purvi walking together with little chit-chat….

Purvi(happy)- Abhi…maine na soch liya hai...hum dono ek sath shaddi karenge…

Abhijeet(shock)- wait…wait… tum Kavin se pyaar karte ho ya nehi?

Purvi(casually)- haa pyaar karta hum agar kyu?

Abhijeet(confuse)- to phir tum mujse shaddi kyun karna chahati ho?

Purvi start laughing & said- idiot…I mean main aur Kavin.. aur tu aur Deveyana ek sath shaddi karenge…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh thank god… maine to socha is pagli ko ho kya gaya?

Purvi(fake angry)- Abhiiii…

Abhijeet start laughing…

Sudenly his phone start ringing… Abhi pick the call..

Deveyana(on call)- I love you…

Abhijeet(smile)- are bah! Aaj pehele hi I love you…kya baat hai bari khush lag rahe ho?

Deveyana(happy)- haa bilkul… aacha guess karo…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha…tumhe naya boyfriend mil gaya… am I right?

Deveyana(angry)- Abhiiii… idiot…dafar… huh….. chalo baat nehi karni mujhe & cut the call…

Abhijeet(scar tone)- are ..ye kya.. ye to gussa ho geyi…. Are Purvi… tum chalo na mere sath..

Purvi- kyu…. Tu mujhe puch ke Deveyana ko gussa kiya…phir..main nehi chal rahi..

Abhijeet(request tone)- are chal na… main tujhe promise karta hu main tujhe aaj 20 ice-cream khilaunga….ab chal…

Purvi(happy)- really…20 ice-cream?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa meri maa….ab to chal…

 **At Trinity College**

Abhijeet & Purvi go towards canteen & search for Deveyana…..

After some time they found her…. Deveyana sit in play ground…

Abhijeet sit beside her & said(soft tone)- sorry….

Deveyana(teary eyes)- yaha kyun aaye ho…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am sorry Devi..main to mazak kar raha tha…plz maan jao..i really love you…

Deveyana(remove her tears)- Abhi…. You know aaj dad aur mom aaye hai ..wo log saam ko tumse milna chahate hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- great…thik hai main aa jarunga….

Purvi(smile)- thik tarike se baat karna..smajha?

Abhijeet(irritate)- haa haa…mujhe mat sikha…

 **At Deveyana's house**

Deveyana's dad- beti…raat ke 8 baj gaya per ye Abhi to abhi tak aaya nehi….

Deveyana's mom- haa..beti tu ekbar use phone kar…

Deveyana(tension tone)- mom…main usko 10 bar phone kar chuki hu per phone switch off aa raha hai…

Devi's dad- tab to jarur koi baat hai….

Deveyana(scar tone)- dad mujhe to bohot darr lag raha hai kahi use kuch & she burst out….

Devi's mom(consol tone)- nehi beti….aisa kuch nehi hoga…

….

Next Day

Abhijeet open the door… & become happy to see the person…

Abhijeet(smile)- are Devi..tum?

Deveyana hug him tightly…..

Abhijeet(smile)- are kya hua…roo kyu rahe ho?

Deveyana(cry tone)- kaha the tum? Phone switch off kyun kehe raha tha?

Abhijeet(smile)- are wo actually… Purvi ke sath Kavin ka ladai ho gaya tha bas isiliye main wo dono ko smajha raha tha to thora busy tha..isiliye.. isiliye phone switch off tha…

Deveyana immidiatly slap him tightly…

Deveyana(angry)- Abhi main itna din sochti thi ki you love me….magar nehi tumhe to meri koi pawah hi nehi hai… tum kaal meri ghar nehi aaya aur upar se phone switch off aa raha tha… tumhe pata hai main kitni tense thi…per tumhe to yaad hi nehi hai… humesha bas Purvi aur Purvi…. Abhi aaj mujhe saaf saaf batao tum chahate kisko ho..mujhe yaa Purvi ko….

Abhijeet(shock)- ye tum kya bol rahi ho … Devi I love you… I am sorry main bhool gaya tha…per tum aisa baat soch bhi kaise sakte ho?

Deveyana(angry)- shut up!... just shut up!... tumhe Purvi ki hare ek chiz yaad hota hai per tum ye important baat bhool jate ho… mom dad kitna intezar kiya tumhare liye…per tumhare liye to wo Purvi jada maine rakta hai…

Abhijeet(loud)- stop it right now…. Devi …. Tumhe ho kya gaya hai… wo meri best friend hai aur kuch nehi… tum aisi baat … shit… Devi main khud jake tumhari mom dad se maafi magunga…per tum aisi baate maat kaho….

Deveyana(angry)- bohot bura lag raha hai Purvi ke bareme sunke…. Abhi… mujhe tumse ye ummid nehi tha….i hate you…just hate you….. tum raho apni Purvi ke sath….

Deveyana turn & found Purvi standing with shock condition…

Deveyana(smile)- are wah! Aa gayi tum….gd very gd…. Sorry maine tum logo ki romance ki mood bigar diya… I am really sorry….. vajse Purvi manna parega tumko…bohot mahir khaldi ho tum… bahar sabke samne Kavin ke sath aur andar Abhijeet ke sath….great… vajse idea bohot hi bariya hai…. great job…

Abhijeet immidately slap her & said(angry tone)- stop it…Devi..stop it… tum limit cross kar rahi ho…. Mujhe apne aap pe gussa aa raha hai ki main tum jaisi ladki se pyaar kiya…. Ab agar ek aur bhi baat kiya na to phir mujse bura aur koi nehi hoga… get out…. I say just get out…

Deveyana go towards her car with cry…

Purvi(teary tone)- ye tune kya kiya Abhi….wo chali gayi…jaldi jaa… Abhi maine kitni bar kaha hai gussa mat kar per nehi…. Abhi tu ruk main jaati hu..

Abhijeet(angry)- koi kahi nehi jayegi…. Purvi main jo bhi kiya sahi kiya….. aaj se us nam ki koi ladki ko main nehi pehechanta….

…..

 **End the chapter….. tell me how it is?**

 **Luv Duo N Purvi- thanks Ashi di for your review…..aapne time nikal ke review kiya isiliye main bohot khush hu…. Sayed aapko clear ho gaya hoga ki kyun Deveyana ne Abhijeet ko chor diya….**

 **Cid ki deewani- thanks dear.. for your review… hope you like this chapter…ye chapter jaldi hi update diya…**

 **Kavi fan- thanks dear for your review… next part main Kavi scenes hai aur bhi zada…**

 **Kavya- thank u for your review… sorry ye chapter main Dareya scene nehi tha…per next part mein hai I hope you understand…**

 **Kamikaze black- thanks dear for your review & also understanding the story situation….**

 **Asifasheqh- thanks dear for your review**

 **Abhina- thank u dear for your review…. I am also a big fan of Abhijeet sir/aka Aditya Sir….**

 **Subhi Singh- thank u for your review**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	12. Chapter 12

Here the next part

 **FlashBack**

Hey Purvi…listen yaar… said by Kavin

Purvi turn & find Kavin running towards her…

Kavin- hey….main kabse tumhe phone kar raha hu… tum receive kyu nehi kar rahe… what wrong with you?

Purvi (low tone)- Kavin..i want to talk you…

Kavin(smile)- yaa..tell me..

Purvi(strict tone)- I want to break up Kavin…

Kavin become shock & stare her..

Kavin(disbelief tone)- what are you saying?

Purvi nod her head & said- yes…I want to breakup… main India jaa rahi hu…

Kavin(shock)- what…but..yaar aur 2 months baad humare shaddi hai …aur maine aisa kya kiya ki tum mujhe chor rahi ho aur India jaa rahi ho..

Purvi(teary tone)- nothing Kavin.. but maine kiya hai bohot bari galti…. Main nehi chahati ki meri vajse Abhi ko aur tumhe dono ko problem ho…

Kavin(confuse)- tum kehena kya chahati ho?

Purvi- nothing…. I just want breakup & its finale…..

She left & Kavin standing with dumstuck condition…..

 **At Cafeteria, Trinity College**

Kavin sitting in cafeteria with sad face..just then Sameer come there…

Sameer- hey Kavin…you know na that news…

Kavin(confuse)- what news?

Sameer(surprise)- what… you don't know… Deveyana & Abhijeet relation is over… Deveyana give him breakup…

Kavin(shock)- what! But why?

Samer- wo actually…. Because of Purvi….

Kavin(tension tone)- Sameer yaar… tell me whole matter…

Sameer explan Kavin the whole matter & Kavin become shock…

Kavin(shock)- where is Abhi?

Sameer- I think library mein hoga…

Kavin run towards library…

 **Library**

Kavin come in Library & search Abhi here & there…

Kavin-hey Rhea… Abhi ko dekha tumne…?

Rhea- haa…wo.. waha hai(showing towards back side of Library)…

Kavin- thanks & run towards there….

Kavin go towards Abhijeet & said- Abhi…

Abhijeet look at him & said(try to act normal)- haa..kya hua..

Kavin- kya hua… kya nehi hua ye bata? Deveyana ke sath tera breakup ho gaya..?

Abhijeet(casually)- ha to …

Kavin(surprise)- Abhi… it is not joking man… aur sab ye kyu kehe rahe hai ki Purvi is sab ki jimmedar hai…

Abhijeet(shut)- what the hell… aisa kuch nehi hai…. dek Kavin tu Purvi bol de ki isme uski koi galti nehi hai… galti to mera hai… main itna bara baat bhool kaise gaye…

Kavin(confuse)- Abhi..plz yaar suru se bata na…

Abhijeet tell him all matter…

Kavin(shock)- sayed isiliye wo India wapas jaa rahi hai…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kon India jaa raha hai..

Kavin(low tone)- Purvi… she breakup with me…

Abhijeet become shock & said(angry)- shit! Is Purvi ko to….

Suddenly Kajol come there … & said(tension tone)- Abhi… Deveyana uski parents ke sath aaj India wapas jaa rahi hai… bina college complete kiye… Abhi plz yaar stop her….

Abhijeet(angry)- I don't care…. Usko jaha jana hai wo jaa sakti hai… ab uske sath mera koi rishta nehi hai…

Kavin(shout)- shut up Abhi…. Main manta hu ki Deveyana ne jo bhi kaha wo sahi nehi hai magar tub hi bohot bara galti kiya hai… tune socha uski upar se kya beeti..jab tu raat ko nehi aaya uske ghar aur to aur tera phone bhi switch off tha… Abhi uske jaga khud ko baitha ke dek… main tera dost hu isiliye bol raha hu Deveyana ko jake rok… I know you still love her… Abhi plz jake rok Deveyana ko….

Abhijeet(angry)- aur Purvi….nehi main ye tolerate nehi kar sakta ki wo sirf mere wajase apni college…apni pyaar…. Sab kuch chor de….

Kavin(soft tone)- Abhi…main hu na…. (Abhi immediately look him) haa Abhi…main Purvi jane nehi dunga…don't worry…magar tu Abhi isi waqt Deveyana ko lene jayega…

Kajol- haa Abhi…she also still love you… gusse mein wo aisa bol diya tha…she tell me everything…. Abhi plz stop her….plz..

Abhijeet(low tone)- you know when her filght come?

Kajol nod …

Kavin- time waste mat kar … I promise you Purvi ko main rok lunga…

Abhijeet nod.. & go with Kajol…

Kavin(to himself)- Purvi… I know you love me… & still now you love me…. Main aa raha hu… tumhe koi bhi taqat mujse alag nehi kar sakta..

 **At Airport**

Abhijeet & Kajol reach airport & search Purvi here & there…

Abhijeet go in reception & said- excuse me mam… I want to know some information…

Lady(smile)- yes sir…may tell me how can I help you…

Abhijeet(tension tone)- on which time Filght no- 55232 air india filght will come..?

Lady(smile)- only twenty minute left sir… are you a passenger?

Abhijeet- no..my familiar person is the passenger..can you plz check the passenger name…her name Deveyana Gupta…

Lady check the name & said(smile)- yes sir… I think she now present in waiting room with her parents…

Abhijeet- thank u so much mam… & run towards waiting room…

Just then Purvi notice him & become shock….

Purvi(to herself)- shit! Abhi yaha kya kar raha hai…kahi usse pata to nehi chal gaya? Mujhe jaldi se chupna parega….

 **At Waiting Room**

Deveyana sit with her parents & continusly cry..

Her Mom- Devi..plz aise mat roo…dek jo hona thaw o ho chukka hai..ab kuch nehi ho sakta…

Her dad- haa..beti teri mom sahi kehe rahi hai…..wo ladka sayed kabhi tujhe pyaar karta hi nehi tha…

Deveyana(cry)- per dad I love him very much…I cannot live without him…. Cannot live without him….

….

Kavin just reach at Airport & search Purvi…. After some time he found Purvi who standing near checking counter..

Kavin come closer her & said- Purvi..

Purvi shockly turn & found Kavin…

Purvi(nervous)- tum…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?

Kavin- main tumhe wapas lene aaya hu..

Purvi- but main nehi jana chahata…

Kavin(strict tone)- jana to tumhe parega hi… Abhi Deveyana ko lene is airport mein aaya hai..ab tum bhi wapas chalo …everything now fine..

Purvi- but Kavin…. Abhi Deveyana ko lene… I mean..

Kavin- sab batata hu… pehele wapas chalo….

Just then Kajol come there..

Kajol(smile)- are Purvi…ab tum India nehi jaa rahe ho na…

Purvi smile… & said- Abhi aur Deveyana kaha hai?

Kajol- Abhi ko maine dekha waiting room jate huye…I think Deveyana waha per hi hai….

Purvi- kavin..chalo waha per… main dekna chahata hu..aur hum agar ek sath jaye to Deveyana ka galat femi bhi dur ho jayega…

Kavin(smile)- hmm..chalo…

 **At Waiting room**

Deveyana still cry & her parents try to console her..just then Abhijeet reach there..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Devi….

Deveyana look him abackly & also her parents…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- I am sorry… I am sorry Deveyana… main janta hu ki main bohot bara bhul kiya hai…magar plz tum mat jao…. I love you.. I cannot live without you…..

Deveyana stare him… & her parents smilely look each other…

Deveyana(cry tone)- plz Abhi tum sorry mat bolo….galti merit hi….main gusse mein Purvi ke bareme aur tumhe bohot kuch kehe diya tha… plz Abhi forgive me….

Purvi & Kavin & also Kajol look all the secen from the outside of the room…

Abhijeet hug her tightly…. & said- galti hum dono ki thi…plz bhool jao wo jab… mat jao mujhe chorke..plz Deveyana mujhe chor ke mat jao….

Purvi smile & go towards Abhijeet….but just then she clash with a man & accidently fall down … for this reason her head hit with the floor & she immediately senceless…

Abhijeet shockingly turn & found Purvi like this…. Kavin & Kajol see the whole scene & Kavin standing there with shocking postion like a statue…

Abhijeet quickly go towards Purvi & try to get up her…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Purvi…Purvi…. Aankhen kholo….Purvi aakhen kholo… Kavin… Kavinnn… Purvi kuch bol nehi raha hai…

Kavin quickly lift Purvi in his arm & said- Abhi…main Kajol ke sath hospital jaa raha hu tu bhi jaldi chal…

Abhijeet nod his head..

After they left…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Devi..Devi…tum bhi chalo na mere sath…

Deveyana(low tone)- per… mom dad….

Her dad- Devi..fikar mat kar hum log chalte hai tu Abhi ke sath jaa….

Deveyana nod & go with Abhijeet…

At Hospital

All standing outside of the opration threater… & wait for Purvi & also pray…..

After some time.. Doctor come out from the opration threater…

Kavin(nervous)- doctor Purvi….thik to hai na…

Doctor- dekhiye abhi patient ko hosh nehi aaya hai..per unke sar(mind) pe bohot jada chot laga hai is accident ke vajse se….

Abhijeet- darne koi baat to nehi hai na?

Doctor- abhi kehe nehi sakte … unke hosh aane ke upar sab kuch depand kar raha hai…

Docter left …

Abhijeet(console tone)- Kavin don't worry sab thik ho jayega…. Purvi ko jaldi hosh aa jayega…

Kavin nod …

Deveyana- Abhi….chalo abhi airport nehi gaye to filght miss ho jayega…

Abhijeet(surprise)- magar filght to kab ke kab chale geya…

Deveyana(smile)- hum sab next filght mein jayenge…. Mom dad waha humhare intezar kar rahe hai…

Abhijeet- per…humhare studies ka kya hoga… abhi exam start hone mein 2 months baki hai…

Deveyana(smile)- actually dad chahate hai tum unki company mein joint karo…& don't worry India jake hum log humare parai complete kar lenge…

Abhijeet(angry)- what rubbish…. Tum kehena kya chahati ho mein humesha tumhari dad ke gulam hoke rehe jau…. Never…aur abhi hum kahi nehi jayenge ..jab tak Purvi ka hosh nehi aata tab tak mein yaha hi rahunga…

Deveyana- magar Kavin to hai na yaha per…to tum yaha reheke kya karoge?

Abhijeet- wo mera best friend hai…. wo humesha mera sath diya hai..aaj uski ye halat mein tum kehe rahi ho mera kya kaam hai yaha?

Deveyana(teary tone)- Abhi…tell me who is important in your life me aur….

Abhijeet(shout)- not again…. Aur agar jaana chahati ho to suno tum to bilkul bhi nehi….Devi main tumhe pyaar karta tha …. Main sochta tha ki tum humesha mera sath doge..har muskil mein…har duk mein mera taqat banke rahogi….magar main galat tha…ek baar phir ye baat tumne saabit kar diya…

Abhijet catch her hand & go towards outside from the hospital….

Deveyana- Abhi…ye kya kar rahe ho…kaha le jaa rahe ho mujhe?

Abhijeet- jaha tumhe hona chahiye….

 **At Airport**

Abhijeet come with Deveyana at airport & meet with her parents…

Her dad(happy)- to tum log aa hi gaye..gd…ab chalo…

Abhijeet- ek minute sir… main yaha apke beti ko chorne aaya hu…

Her mom(confuse)- matlab?

Abhijeet- matlab yehi ki hum dono kabhi bhi ek nehi ho sakte aur ye baat aaj Deveyana mujhe aachi tarah se smajha diya hai….

Her dad(angry)- main tujhe kaha tha na ye ladka kabhi bhi tujhe pyaar karta hi nehi tha…

Deveyana(teary tone)- yes dad…you are right…. (stare Abhijeet) chalo main aur time waste nehi karna chahati….

They all left & Abhijeet stare at Deveyana…..

Abhijeet(to himself)- sayed ye hi likha tha mere kismat mein…..

 **Flashback End**

Purvi burst out badly….

Kavin(console tone)- Purvi…sambhalo aapne aap ko…. Jo hona tha wo ho chukka hai…

Purvi(teary tone)- phir kabhi bhi Abhi aur Deveyana ka mulakat nehi hua?

Kavin look at Abhijeet who standing near balcony… said- nehi kabhi nehi….ha kajol ne bataya tha ki Deveyana ka shaddi ho chukka hai….

Purvi(shock)- kiske sath?

Kavin- koi bara businessman hai… kya naam hai uska… haa..yaad aaya .. Mr. Rajat Kumar…. Wo log sayed Pune mein rehete hai….

Purvi go towards Abhijeet & said(teary tone)- kyun kiya aisa Abhi…. Sirf mere vajse se khud ki pyaar ko chor diya…. Kyun kiya aisa…

Abhijeet(smile & remove tears)- tu mera best friend hai isiliye….. main apna dost ke liye to kuch bhi kar sakta hu aur ye to bohot hi simple sa kaam tha…

Purvi- phir kya hua…. Meri hosh kab aaya?

Abhijeet- humhe nehi pata….. usdin raat ko hi humhe pata chala tujhe lene ke liye tera uncle aaya tha aur wo tujhe kahi aur le geye hai…. humne bohot try kiya tere bareme pata lagane ka per kuch pata nehi chala….

All three become silent…..

….

 **At Usa**

Daya & Sherya reach in there hotel….

Sherya(smile)- wow..dekha sir kitna aacha hotel hai…

Daya- maine kaha na mujhe sir mat bulao….

Sherya(smile)- sorry Daya….

Daya smile & go towards reception…

After that they go towards their room…

Daya(hesitate)- Sherya..wo ek baat tha..

Sherya(smile)- ha bolo…

Daya- actually is hotel mein mera jo room hai na us room mein thora problem hai isiliye kaam chal raha hai isiliye mujhe sayed ek din tumhari room mein ….

Sheya look at Daya & said- to problem kya hai? I know aap bohot aache hai aur aapke sath hote huye mujhe darr ne ki koi baat nehi hai…

Both Dareya smile & go towards their room….

End the chapter… Tell me how it is…

 **Kamikaze black- thanks dear for your review…**

 **Kavi fan- thank u dear for your review…**

 **Cid ki deewani- thanks dear for your review…**

 **Kavya- thank u for your review & also understand the story condition…next part Dareya base hi hai…**

 **Abhina abhifan- haa bilkul hum jaise Abhijeet sir ke fan ke liye to wo humesha right hai…. hope you like this chapter… thank u for your review…**

 **Subhi Singh- thanks for your review…**

 **Thank u all silent readers….**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here the next part**

 **At Usa**

 **In Palace Hotel**

Daya doing some work on his laptop & Sherya sitting on a bed & continusly stare him…

Daya notice this..but act that he don't know..

Sherya(herself)- smaj me nehi aa raha..kaise inko smajhu ki I love him… ye Daya to kich smaj te hi nehi…. Ek minute ek minute… smaj te nehi ya dikhate nehi..haa.. kich esa karna parega jisse nke dil ki baat mujhe pata chale…

Sherya(smile)- Daya… agar main ek phone karu to aapko koi problem to nehi hai na..

Daya(smile)- no way… tuum ek kyu 10 phone karo…

Sherya(smile)- thank u Daya…

She call Vineet… Vineet pick up the call & she start…

Sherya(fake smile)- hi darling!

Vineet(confuse)- kya kaha tune?

Daya abackly see her….so Sherya start more act…

Sherya(fake sad tone)- I know jaan ki tum mere bina ek minute bhi nehi rehe pate magar main kya karu..i know you love me…but kaam ke vajse hi to mujhe Usa aana para na…

Daya become shock & his heart broken….

Daya(to himself)- Sherya ye kisse baat kar rahi hai… kon hai ye? Maine to Purvi ki baat sahi socha tha aur Sherya ko…but …mujhe pata lagana hi parega…

Sherya(fake smile)- okk darling..bye..miss you… & cut the call…

Vineet(scar tone)- I am sure is ladki ki dimag puri tarah se bigar gaya hai… kya pata kab kya bolti reheti hai…

Daya(try act to normal)- Sherya….wo..ek baat puchna tha…

Sherya(smile)- yes Daya…boliye ..

Daya(hesitate)- ye..wo..actually ye aadmi kon tha?

Sherya(look at his eyes)- aapko kya lagta hai?

Daya(hesitate)- nehi..mujhe mujhe..kya lage ga…

Sherya(stare at him)- really?

Daya- haa bilkul…wo main abhi aata hu.. & go towards the door…

 **At RedRox Disco**

Abhirika, Kavi & Vivek are present in disco & celebrateing a get-together….

Vivek, Kavi are busy in dance floor…. Abhirika sitting in a sofa & talking on random topics…

Abhijeet- to kaisi rahi tumhari meeting?

Tarika(smile)- bohot hi aacha…. Vajse main ek baat puchu…

Abhijeet nod his head…

Tarika(smile)- nehi abhi nehi… ghar jake….

Abhijeet- magar baat kya hai?

Tarika- wo to tabhi pata chalega na….. ye sab choro aur chalo dance floor mein…

Abhijeet- are mujhe dance nehi aata…

Tarika(smile)- ha ha mujhe pata hai & she drag him on dance floor…

After their party Abhirika drop Purvi & Vivek & go towards their home by car…

Kavin(hesitate)- yaar wo tu mujhe bhi yaha hi chor de…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun? Tu ghar nehi jayega?

Kavin(shy)- yaar wo main bas thori der mein aata hu..

Abhirika smile & afterthat Kavin go towards Purvi's home

 **At AbhiRika's House**

Abhijeet(smile)- aaj bohot maza aaya na…

Tarika just nod..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua? Aise sirf sir(head) kyun hilaya?

Tarika(serious tone)- Abhi main tumse kuch puchna chahata hu….

Abhijeet(casually)- haa pucho…

Tarika show him a picture & said- ye ladki kon hai?

Abhijeet become shock…. It is Abhijeet & Deveyana's together picture…

Abhijeet- mujhe nehi pata…

Tarika(angry tone)- jhut mat kaho… mujhe pata hai tum is ladki ko bohot aache tarah se pehechante ho… kon hai ye ladki aur ye ladki tumhe Abhi kyun bula rahe tha…?

Abhijeet(surprise)- tumhe ye sab kaise mallum? Tum to….

Tarika(shout)- ha ha tum to shock ho geye hi na… main ustime tum logo ki piche hi tha…. Abhi aaj tak tumne mujse bohot kuch baat chupaya hai…. magar maine tumhe sab kuch bataya…meri past life se suru karke everything….. magar tum…. Abhi answer me kya rishta hai tumhare sath us ladki ki?...

Abhijeet just remember two days ago incident

 **Flashback**

 **At AbhiRika's house**

Tarika(sad tone)- you know Kavin…. Meri har ek dost Sunday ko apni bf aur husband ke sath ghumne jata hai…magar ye ek hai tumhare dost ye na to kahi khud jata hai aur naa hi mujhe le jata hai…

Kavin(smile)- don't worry…. Bhabi…isbaar ye saheb jarur le jayega aapko…just watch …

Kavin go towards Rohon's room..

Kavin(fake smile)- are Rohon….tu abhi ready nehi hua are chal chal…. Nehi to wo movie start ho jayega…

Abhijeet(confuse)- konsa movie?

Kavin(smile)- wo hi Jungle book…

Rohon(smile)- are Kavu uncle wo movie to main 10 bar dek chukka hu…

Kavin(fake smile)- to kya hua hai…. tu chal aaj mere sath tu wo movie phir se dekna….are chal phir hum ice-cream khayenge….. aur phir hum video games bhi to kharidenge…

Rahul(happy)- yeah…yeah….aaj Kavu uncle mujhe ghumne le jaa rahe hai….wait uncle main abhi ready hota hu…mummi..mummi.. & he go towards Tarika..

Abhijeet(curious)- Kavin….kya baat hai aaj tujhe hua kya ?

Kavin(smile)- nothing yaar….dek aaj Sunday hai aur Purvi bhi chal rahi hai mere sath…to isiliye maine socha Rohon ko bhi le lu sath mein….ab tu aur bhabi ghar baite kya karega… ek kaam kart u bhi ghum ke aaja…

Abhijeet- ohh….i can understand…. Tu bolna kya chahata hai…yaar aisa nehi hai ki main Tarika ko ghumane nehi le jana chahata magar wo hi humesha busy reheti hai…

Kavin(smile)- haa to aaj wo hi to tujhe bol rahi hai ghumne le jane ke liye….jaldi ready ho le….

Abhijeet- haa yaar magar kaha jau?

Kavin(irritate tone)- disgusting….tu mujhe advice de raha tha na kaise Purvi ke sath karu phir tu mujhe puch raha hai Tarika ko kaha le jayega?

Abhijeet(smile)- sorry yaar…. Abhi ready hota hu….

Kavin just smile….

 **At Resturant**

Tarika(happy)- Today I am really happy Abhi…pehele itni sari shopping …phir dinnar wo bhi meri favourite restaurant mein….kya baat hai aaj mere pati world ke best pati kaise ban geye?

Abhijeet(shyly smile)- bas dil kiya…. Aaj tak to bas tumhe duk hi diya hai…

Tarika(soft tone)- Abhi..plz… bhool jao wo sare baate…. Mujhe khushi hai finally tumhe akhal to aaya…

AbhiRika start laughing…..

Tarika(laughing)- vajse dinnar ke bath ka kya plan hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- soch raha hu long drive mein chalu… bohot din romance nehi kiya tumhare sath….

Tarika rolled her eyes & said- sochna bhi nehi & start laughing…

Abhijeet(smile)- Tarika.. soch raha tha kuch din ke liye kahi tour pe chale… sirf main aur tum..

Tarika(smile)- aur Rohon?

Abhijeet- don't worry Kavu uncle aur Purvi aunti hai na…

Tarika smile & said- Abhi main soch rahi hu tumhe doctor ke pass le jau…. Aaj achanak tumhe hua kya hai?

Abhijeet (irritate tone)- haa haa…wo to kaho geye hi…huh..

Tarika(smile)- I am sorry my love… ab naraz mat ho….

Abhijeet(smile)- chalo….main washroom se aata hu….

Tarika nod….

Abhijeet go towards washroom…just then he crash with someone….

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am sorry mam… maine dekha nehi…

Lady(smile)- its ok…. & look towards Abhijeet….

Just then both of them become dumstuck & stare each other…

Lady(teary tone)- Abhi….

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shut up!... us muh se mera naam mat lena…

Lady(teary tone)- abhi bhi naraz ho mujse…. Abhi I am really sorry… jo kuch bhi hua uske liye main aaj bhi khud ko maaf nehi kar paya…

Abhijeet(smile)- oh really!... ye aacha hai … khud galti karo phir maafi mango… Deveyana… tumne mere sath job hi kiya uske liye main tumhe kabhi bhi maaf nehi karunga…

Deveyana(teary tone)- pata hai Abhi… aur sayed isiliye mujhe meri galti ki saza bhi mil raha hai…

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Deveyana(teary tone)- Rajat ke sath mera divorce hone wala hai…. uske kisi dusre ladki ke sath affair chal raha hai… aur dekho na main bhi to mar raha hu….

Abhijeet(shock)- what!

Deveyana(sadly smile)- haa Abhi…. Mera brain tumor hai… mere pass zada din nehi hai…. sayed isiliye akhri baar tumhare sath mulakat ho gaya…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi Devi…aisa mat bolo..tumhe kuch nehi hoga…..main hu na..tumhe kuch nehi hoga Devi…kich nehi..

Deveyana(soft tone)- phir se bulana us naam se…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Devi plz…aisa mat kaho… brain tumor hi to hua hai sab thik ho jayega…..

Deveyana(sadly smile)- nehi Abhi…. Kuch thik nehi hoga… mere pass paisa hi nehi hai opration ke liye..isiliye is hotel mein cooking ke kaam karti hu paisa ke liye…

Abhijeet(shock)- what do you mean? Uncle ke business?

Deveyana(teary tone)- sayed ye bhi humrahe kismat mein likha tha… Dad aur mom kuch saal pehele car accident mein mara gaye…aur phir dad ke partner ne sare proparty aur dad ke business uski khud ke naam kar liya…. Phir Rajat ne bhi mujhe chor diya aur ab… & she burust out... & hug him tightly…

Abhijeet(console tone)- Devi…main hu na tumhare sath…sab kuch thik ho jayega…per plz tum aise roo mat… tum mujhe apni ph number do main tumhare sath contact karunga… aur haa ye kaam chor do… ab kuch din bed rest mein raho… mein tab tak dekta hu main kya kar sakta hu….

 **Flashback End**

Tarika(shout)- answer me Abhi…. Don't be silent….

Abhijeet(low tone)- Tarika haa ye sach hai main tumse mera past life chupaya… aur ye bhi sach hai ki ye photo wali ladki ek time mein meri zindegi mein bohot maine rakti thi..i love her… but phir humhare breakup ho gaya aur wo India wapas chali gayi…. Magar believe me ab mera Deveyana ke sath koi rishta nehi hai… wo bimar hai..usko brain tumor hau hai aur uski pati bhi usse divorce de raha hai… to bas…

Tarika(shout)- to kya?... tell me Abhi..to kya?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- to bas main uski madad karna chahata hu… that's all… aur kuch bhi nehi…

Tarika(angry tone)- isi ladki ke liye tum humesha mujhe nafrat karte he aur mujse thik tarikese baat nehi karte the na Abhi….bolo ye hi baat hai na…because you still love her… tumne to kabhi mujhe pyaar kiya hi nehi… kabhi mujhe apna mana hi nehi…I hate you Abhi…. I hate you.. & go towards her room….

Abhijeet- listen Tarika…aisa nehi hai…Tarika plz…listen to me…

 **At Morning**

Abhijeet standing in balcony & thought something…

Kavin towards him & said- gd morning dude….

Abhijeet just nod his head..

Kavin(Serious tone)- Abhi… I want to talk you…

Abhijeet- haa bol…

Kavin(serious tone)- Abhi… kal job hi hua wo sab kuch hi maine suna hai… Abhi tell me one thing…

Abhijeet look at him & said- kya?

Kavin- Abhi kya sachme hi tu Deveyana aaj bhi pyaar karta hai?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- what do you mean?

Kavin- relax yaar…I just want to know the real truth… dek ye maine bhi dekha hai ki Tarika se tu humesha ukra hua reheta tha….

Abhijeet(hesitate)- nehi..wo..aisa kuch nehi hai..bas..

Kavin- tell me Abhi…..

Abhijeet(take a deep breath)- haaa I still rembermer Devi…but now I am not love her… she is my past.. & Tarika is my present… so …

Kavin(serious tone)- yani kit u aaj bhi Deveyana ko love karta hai…

Abhijeet(quickly)- nehi dude… haa main manta hu ki maine galat kiya hai Tarika ke sath magar now I love her… mujhe feel hua hai ki I love her…

Kavin(smile)- to der kyun kar raha hai jaldi jake usse I love you bol de…I am sure wo jarur man jayegi…

Abhijeet nod & go towards the room…

Into the room

Tarika sitting on the bed & read a magazine actually just try to act that she read a magazine..

Abhijeet come & go near Tarika & sit beside her…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Taru…Taru plz I am sorry… ha main manta hu ki maine galat kiya hai magar now mere zindegi mein sirf aur sirf ek hi ladki hai…. believe me…

Tarika(teary tone)- kon hai wo?

Abhijeet(naughty tone)- hai ek ladki jiski dimag thora dila hai aur nak mein gussa reheta hai… per khanna bohot hi aacha banati hai.. you know her…

Tarika(fake angry)- huh..mujhe nehi pata..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- thik hai…wo dekho(pointing towards table) us table mein ek packet hai uske ander us ladki ki photo hai… chaho to dek lo..

Tarika quickly go towards the table & open the packet & become shock to see her own image …

Abhijeet go near her & hug her from behind…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Tarika… aaj tak maine sirf tumhe duk diya hai ..aur kuch bhi nehi..magar tum humesha mujhe pyaar kiya aur mere koi bhi baat ka bura nehi mana.. Tarika main bohot lucky hu ki mujhe tum jaisi ek humsafar mila hai… aur I don't know ki kab mujhe tum se pyaar ho gaya… haa Tarika I Love You… I Love You very much … bas bol nehi paya…

Tarika immediately turn & hug him tightly….

Tu hi toh jannat meri, Tu hi mera junoon  
Tu hi to mannat meri, Tu hi rooh ka sukoon  
Tu hi aakhion ki thandak, tu hi dil ki hai dastak  
Aur kuch na janu mein, bas itna hi jaanu  
Tujh mein rab dikhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karu  
Tujh mein rab dikhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karu  
Sajdhe sar jukhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karu  
Tujh mein rab dikhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karu

Abhijeet smile & try to kiss on her lips….

Tarika(scared tone)- abhi nehi…Rohon aa jayega…

Abhijeet(smile)- for your kind information madam Rohon summer camp mein gaya hai do din ke liye aur aap hi usse chorne geye the…

Tarika shlyly smile… & Abhijeet softly kiss on her lips….they share a passionate kiss…

Kaisi hai yeh doori, kaisi majboori  
Meine nazron se tujhe choo liya  
Oh ho ho Kabhi teri khusboo  
Kabhi teri baatein  
Bin mange yeh jahan pa liya  
Tu hi dil ki hai raunak,  
Tu hi janmo ki daulat  
Aur kuch na janoo  
Bas itna hi janoo  
Tujh mein rab dikhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karu

Tujh mein rab dikhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karu  
Sajdhe sar jukhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karuo  
Tujh mein rab dikhta hai  
Yaara mein kya karuo

Vasdi vasdi vasdi, dil di dil vich vasdi  
Nasdi nasdi nasdi, dil ro ve te nasdi  
Rab Ne… Bana Di Jodi…..haiiiiii

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u very much for your reviews guys….**

 **Thank u Cid Ki deewani, Abhiiibigfan,Subhi Singh, Guest, Asfikaa Sheqh, Karan,Kavya, Kavi Fan & also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Tare Care**

 **Abhi**


	14. Chapter 14

Here the next part

 **At Usa**

Daya & sherya complete their dinner…

Sherya- Daya…you know main peheli bar Usa aayi to kyunna kaam khatam hone ke baad thora ghum le…

Daya(smile)- ha kyun nehi… vajse Sherya ek baat puchu?

Sherya(smile)- ha puchiye….

Daya(hesitate)- wo…tumhari shaddi ho chukka hai kya?

Sherya start laughing….

Daya(confuse)- tum has kyun rahi ho?

Sherya(still laughing)- aap bhi na… mujhe dekke lagta hai kya ki main shaddi sudha hu…?

Daya(low tone)- nehi wo ph call…

Sherya(smile)- nehi… aisa kuch nehi hai…. vajse main ek baat puchu?

Daya nod…

Sherya(looking at his eyes)- you like me …hai na?

Daya become dumstuck….

Sherya start laughing….

Sherya(laughing)- aap bhi na… haha… I am just joking…..

Daya smile & thought- haa Sherya I like you….. aur sirf like hi nehi…I love you… per pata nehi kabhi bol paunga bhi nehi….

Sherya (shaking him)- Daya…. Kaha khoo geye?

Daya- nehi kuch nehi….

….

 **Mumbai**

 **At Spoon Coffiee Shop**

Kavin(smile)- Purvi jo bhi ho main aaj hi main uncle se baat karunga…

Purvi(angry)- pagal mat bano… uncle bohot pyaar karte hai mujse…agar unhe sach pata chala to wo bohot dukhi honge…

Kavin(soft tone)- dekho Purvi..ab ek din na ek din to sabko pata chalega hi na…to isiliye kyunna aaj hi… aur don't worry uncle se baat karne Abhijeet jayega…

Purvi(smile)- ohh haa main to bhool hi geyi thi ki main Abhijeet ke sath shaddi karne wali hu…

Kavin(shout)- whatttt!

Purvi(angry)- idiot… pyaar tum karte ho aur baat karne wo jayega… no way… tum khud jaoge…got it?

Kavin(scar tone)- ha ha bilkul….

 **At Abhirika's house**

Tarika busy to prepare dinner in kitchen…. Suddenly she feel someone hug her from backside…

Tarika(naughty tone)- Abhiii…

Abhijeet(smile)- yes sweetheart…

Tarika(smile)- Abhi sach me main koi sapna to nehi dek rahi hu na?

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- disgusting…kya Tarika pura mood kharap kar diya…..

Tarika(smile))- sorry sorry…vajse Abhi chalo na aaj candle light dinner kare…

Abhijeet(fake attitude tone)- sorry but main aaj bohot busy hu…

Tarika roll her eyes & said- really?

Abhijeet(smile)- sorry sorry… joo hukum madam…

Tarika smile & said- okk…

Just then Kavin come near them…

Kavin- Abhi yaar mujhe tera help chahiye…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyu.. ab kya hua?

Kavin(irritate tone)- are yaar wo Purvi ke baato baato mein maine ye bol diya ki main aaj hi uski uncle se humhare bareme baat karne jarunga..

Abhijeet(smile)- that's gd… to der kyun kar raha hai jaldi jaa..

Kavin(sad tone)- are yaar mujhe darr lag raha hai …agar main unki samne kuch galat bol diya to?

Tarika(smile)- don't worry Kavin.. Abhi tumhare sath jayega…

Abhijeet- per hum log to aaj…

Tarika(quickly)- kal jayenge.. aaj tum Kavin ke sath jao…

Kavin(sad tone)- aisa nehi ho sakta..

Tarika(confuse)- Kyun?

Kavin(low tone)- wo actually Purvi chahati hai ki main khud jake unse baat karu..

Abhijeet (irritate tone)- disgusting… I don't understand what are you try to saying me?

Kavin(low tone)- actually tu mujhe ek letter mein sab kuch lik kar de main wo dek ke unke samne bataunga..

Abhijeet(surprise)- what! Matlab kya hai tera?

Tarika(soft tone)- simple… Abhi tum ek kaam karo Kavin ko ek letter mein wo sab lik kar do jo Purvi ki uncle ke samne usse bolna hai..jaisa ki Main humesha Purvi ko bohot pyaar karunga.. humesha uski sath dunga…aisa kuch..

Abhijeet(low tone)- aisa lag raha hai jaise main Purvi ki hath mangne jaa raha hu…

Kavin- kya kaha tune?

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- ye hi ki tu ruk main abhi aata hu…

….

 **At Usa**

Daya & Sherya go towards their room after dinner … just then Daya's phone start ringing..

Daya receive the call… it is Purvi..

Daya(on Phone)- hello..

Purvi(soft tone)- Daya…wo tum kaise ho?

Daya(smile)- thik thak… tum batao..

Purvi- main bhi….actually Daya mujhe kuch baat karna tha tumse…

Daya(Smile)- ha to batao…

Purvi(hesitate)- actually Daya….wo.. actually..i am in love with someone…

Daya(smile)- ohh .. atleatst tumne sach to bola..to kya main jan sakta hu ki wo ladka hai kon?

Purvi(low tone)- Kavin Khanna hai uska nam..

Daya(confuse)- Kavin Khanna?

Purvi(quickly)- wo Abhijeet ka dost…usdin meri birthday pe humhare ghar mein aaya tha…

Daya(smile)- yaa yaa…right Kavin Khanna… Abhijeet ka dost… chalo aacha hai..maine to socha tha tum Abhijeet se pyaar karte ho..

Purvi(disbeilf tone)-Dayaaaa!

Daya (smile)- just kidding.. vajse don't worry main papa ko sab kuch smajha dunga…

Purvi(smile)- thanks Daya..

Daya(lightly smile)- mention not…..

After their call…

Sherya(soft tone)- Daya aap thik to hai na?

Daya(smile)- ha bilkul…mujhe kya hoga?

Sherya(low tone)- nehi wo aap to Purvi mam se…

Daya(smile)- aisa kuch bhi nehi hai..

Sherya(curious)- to phir kya aap kisi se bhi pyaar nehi karte?

Daya(dremy tone)- karta hu..bohot pyaar karta hu..

Sherya(low tone)- kon hai wo?

Daya(come back in present)- wo…hai koi ek… & go towards his room..

Sherya(smile)- I know ki wo kon hai….. I will waiting Daya…

…

Shetty Mension

Purvi come near her uncle who standing in balcony…..

Purvi(smile)- Uncle..

Binod ji turn & said- haa.. bolo Purvi..

Purvi(soft tone)- uncle mujhe aap se kuch baat karna hai..

Binod ji(serious tone)- I know tum mujhe kya batana chahate ho…

Purvi become surprise..

Binod ji(serious tone)- Purvi I know ki tum humesha Daya ko apna best friend mana magar usse zada kabhi bhi nehi…haa mujhe pehle to duk hota tha magar now I can understand your situation…. Vajse main milna chahata hu us ladke se….wo kya nam hai uska…?

Purvi(low tone)- Kavin…

Binod ji(smile)- ha right..usne bataya tha mujhe…

Purvi(curious)- kisne bataya tha?

Binod ji(smile)- aur kon Daya ne bataya tha..

Purvi become shock & said- Daya ko pata tha?

Binod ji(smile)- ha… usne hi mujhe bataya tha aur smajya bhi tha… Purvi beti jald se jald Kavin ko mujse milane lekhe aa..thik hai…bohot dhoom dham se main meri beti ki shaddi dunga..haa…

Purvi smile & hug him tightly…

Binod ji(smile)- dur pagli… roo kyun rahi hai…tu to humesha se hi meri beti thi aur aaj bhi hai..teri mom dad ke gujar jane ke baad maine kasam khayatha ki koi bhi kaami nehi karunga teri zindegi mein… Purvi bas tu humesha khush rahe ye hi mere liye kafi hai…..

Just then the doorbell ringing…

Purvi(low tone)- wo..uncle sayed kavin aaya hai…

Binod ji(happy)- to yaha kya kar raha hai jaldi jaa…main bhi aata hu…

Ramu kaka open the door… & found Kavin standing with Abhijeet ….

Kavin wear a black colour suit & Abhijeet wear a blue coat & black jeans..

Ramu kaka(smile)- aaiye saheb…aap log baithiye …main Purvi beti ko bulata hu…

Both of them smile… & sit in sofa..

Kavin(low tone)- Abhi…. Main bohot nervous feel kar raha hu…

Abhijeet(low tone)-abe main aa gaya hu na..don't worry..bas khud ki line mat bhoolna…

Kavin nod..

Purvi come near them…

Abhijeet(smile)- hi Purvi..

Purvi smile & anglily stare Kavin..

Abhijeet(smile)- hey Purvi..relax ye Kavin ne mujhe mana kiya tha aane ke liye magar tum hi kaho aise aklea baat karne aana aacha nehi dikta..isiliye iski dost hone ke nate main aaya hu…

Purvi(innocent tone)- sach?

Kavin(quickly)- ha ha 100% sach…

Just then Binod ji come near them & all become silent…

Kavin & Abhijeet touch his feet…

Binod ji(smile)- baitho baitho…

Abhijeet(smile)- actually sir….

Binod ji(smile)- pata hai Kavin aur Purvi ek dujre se pyaar karte hai...ye hi na?

Kavin(low tone)- yes sir..

Binod ji- vajse tum karte kya ho?

Kavin(smile)- sir mera ek software company hai Khanna Software company…London mein…actually main waha London mein hi bara hua hu… yaha Mumbai mein main bas 2 mahine ke liye aaya hu….

Binod ji(smile)- iske matlab Purvi ko London mein rehena parega….ye hi to?

Kavin(confuse)- ji?

Binod ji(laughing)- kya ji… are vai shaddi ke baad Purvi ko tumhare sath London mein hi to rehena parega na?

Kavin & Purvi blush … Abhijeet & Binod Shetty start laughing….

Abhijeet(smile)- to uncle hum date fix kare?

Binod ji(smile)- ha kyun nehi iske ander Daya bhi wapas aa jayega…

Abhijeet(smile)- ka baa raha hai Daya?

Binod ji- bas 1 ya 2 hafta mein…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh ye to bohot aacha hai… bdw uncle hum aaj chalte hai…. koi aacha din jaise hi pandit ji nikalenge main aapko bata dunga…

Binod ji(smile)- thik hai beta jaisa tum thik smajho…

Abhijeet(smile)- to aaj hum chalte hai.. bye uncle .. bye Purvi..

Kavin & Abhijeet touch his feet & also said bye to Purvi..

Binod ji(smile)- Purvi … jaa jake Kavin aur Abhijeet ko bye bolke aa..

Purvi smile & go towards them..

Abhijeet smile & said- chal Kavin ..main car mein hu tu jaldi aana…

Kavin smile & nod his head…

Kavin(smile)- to ab?

Purvi(confuse)- to ab kya?

Kavin(smile)- are shaddi hone wala hai excited nehi ho kya?

Purvi just smile..

Kavin(smile)- bas madam kuch din aur fir ghore pe baith ke aaunga aur apna princess ko le jarunga apna palace mein…

Purvi smile..

Kavin- ek kiss do na..

Purvi roll her eyes & said- abhi nehi jao abhi…baad mein…

Kavin(smile)- are ek to do…

Purvi lightly kiss on his lips…

Afterthat

Purvi- ab jao..

Kavin(smile)- Purvi ek baat bolna tha..

Purvi- kya?

Kavin(smile)- I love you..

Purvi(smile)- I love you too…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is… Sorry for late update..**

 **Thank u so much all reviewers….**

 **Kavi Fan, Cid Ki Deewani, Kamikaze Black, Guest, ariva99,Subhi Singh,aditi,abhiiibigfan,Guddi abrika fan,Mona, kavya, asfika sheqh all thank u so much…. & also all silent readers thank u..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	15. Chapter 15

Here the next part

 **AbhiRika's house**

Abhijeet sitting on a sofa & wait for Tarika…

Abhijeet(to himself)- are yaar ye Tarika itni der kyun kar rahi hai aane mein…. Ek bar aur call karta hu… nehi… sayed important meeting hoga… yaha baith ke hi waith karta hu…

Just then his phone start ringing…. He receive the call …it is Purvi..

Abhijeet(on call)- hi Purvi..

Purvi(smile)- hi Abhi… maine tumhe disturb to nehi kiya?

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul nehi…

Purvi(smile)- actually Abhi mujhe Kavin ke liye ek gift karidna tha… tum batao na usse kya gift du…. I am really confuse..

Abhijeet(confuse)- magar gift kyun? Kuch special hai kya?

Purvi(surprise)- Abhi…kal Kavin ka birthday hai na? tumhe yaad nehi…

Abhijeet(shock)- birthday? Shit! Main bhool kaise gaya? Thanks Purvi agar tum mujhe yaad nehi deti to sayed ye Kavin kal mujhe mar hi dalta…ek kaam karo tum city mall chale aao main bhi 2 ghante mein reach karta hu…

Purvi(smile)- ok.. thanks Abhi..

Abhijeet(smile)- my plessure madam…

Both start laughing….

After call end… Abhijeet hear a familiar voice…

Abhijeet(smile)- to tum aa geyi…

Tarika(smile)- ha..actually main thori busy thi… main abhi ready ho jati hu…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Tarika…wo kal Kavin ka birthday hai tumhe yaad hai kya?

Tarika(smile)- haa bilkul…maine to gift bhi kharid liya…kyun tumhe yaad nehi?

Abhijeet become silent..

Tarika(smile)- haha… Abhi tum bhi na…chalo koi baat nehi shopping to karne jaa hi rahe hai hum to bas waha se kuch kharid lena…

Abhijeet nod..

…

 **At City Mall**

AbhiRika busy to doing their shopping …. Specially Tarika..

Tarika(smile)- Abhi..

Abhijeet(smile)- boliye madam…

Tarika(shy smile)- actually mujhe smaj me nehi aa raha ki main konsi purse lu ye red wala..ya.. ye white wala..

Abhijeet(smile)- itni si baat… dono hi le lo…dono hi aacha hai… vajse tum le lo ye sab main jara dusra shop se Kavin ke liye kuch le leta hu..

Tarika become happy & nod..

Abhijeet looking a jacket for Kavin …just then someone touch him..

Abhijeet turn & found Purvi standing near him..

Abhijeet(smile)- hi…

Purvi(smile)- hi…sorry thora late ho gaya..

Abhijeet(smile)- its ok..vajse tum jara batao konsa jacket lu Kavin ke liye…

….

After their shopping they go towards Tarika…

Purvi- abhi…main soch rahi hu Kavin ko ek surprise party du..kaisa rahega?

Abhijeet(smile)- idea aacha hai..magar wo… soon Abhijeet become silent..

Purvi(confuse)- kya hua..chup ho gaye kyun?

Abhijeet standing beside Purvi like a statue & stare someone…

Purvi also become shock….

Purvi(confuse)- ye Tarika hai na?

Tarika standing opposite a man & doing little chit-chat & go towards coffiee shop..

Abhijeet silently follow them… Purvi also go..

 **Coffiee Shop**

Tarika & the man sitting together & discuss something….

Purvi & Abhijeet standing outside of the shop & stare them from the glass window..

Purvi(low tone)- Abhi..you know this man?

Abhijeet (low tone)- nehi…

Purvi(confuse)- kahi ye Tarika ki boss to nehi?

Abhijeet(low tone)- I know him..

Purvi become silent & Abhijeet went out there with angry mood…

 **AbhiRika's house**

Tarika come near Abhi who standing in balcony…

Tarika(curious)- Abhi..tum mall se wapas kyun chale gay…pata hai main kitni tense ho geyi thi…. Maine to…

Abhijeet(quickly)- shut up! Tense thi tum? Really? Yaha ye sab kuch ek drama hai?

Tarika(shock)- what do you mean? Whats wrong with you?

Abhijeet(angry)- shut up! I say just shut up… usdin kya bol rahi thi tum mujhe ki main kabhi tumhe pyaar kara hi nehi? Are sach to ye hai kit um kabhi mujhe pyaar kiya nehi… & went from there..

Tarika become shock & some tears come in her eyes..

…

 **At Night**

Kavi sitting in a multiplex & watch a romantic movie..

Kavin watching the movie with joly mood …but Purvi has no interest to watch movie..she thought something very deeply…

In interval Kavin smilely see Purvi & become confuse to see her..

Kavin(confuse)- kya hua Purvi….whats matter?

Purvi(come in present)- wo..ahh..nehi kuch bhi nehi..

Kavin(curious)- Purvi..everything is ok na?

Purvi smilely nod…

Kavin(confuse)- nehi nehi..kuch to baat hai… yaha itna aacha movie chal raha hai aur tum kuch aur soch rahe ho to jarur koi baat hai..

Purvi(try to protest)- kisne kaha maine movie nehi dek rahi? Maine dekhi hai..

Kavin- thik hai to batao kabhi interval ke pehle kya hua?

Purvi(hesitate)- wo…wo.. sorry..

Kavin(soft tone)- don't say sorry..whats matter Purvi? Dekho ab aur kuch din baad humhare shaddi hone wala hai aur hum ek naya zindegi suru karne jaa rahe hai.. agar tum mujhe kud ki problem nehi batao ge yaha hesitateness feel karogi to kaise chalga Purvi…. Pyaar ka ek important hissa hai ek dujre ko smajna aur ek dujre ko support karna…. Tell me Purvi..kya baat hai…

Purvi tell him everything about Abhirika…

Kavin(shock)- aisa nehi ho sakta… Tarika kabhi bhi Abhi ko cheat nehi kar sakta… kuch aur baat hai..

Purvi(soft tone)- magar hune dekha hai Tarika ek aur ladke ke sath..

Kavin(strict tone)- haa to kya hua? Iska ye matlab to nehi hai ki Tarika ki kisi aur ladke ke sath affair chal raha hai…aur ye Abhi…itna gussa aata kyun hai isko? Don't worry Purvi I can handle this situation…

Purvi(smile)- I trust you…

Kavin smile & Purvi hug him lightly…

…..

 **AbhiRika's house**

 **At 11p.m.**

Tarika come near Abhijeet ..

Tarika(soft tone)- Abhi plz kuch khaa lo … lunch bhi nehi kiya tumne..

Abhijeet(strict tone)- to? Tarika plz live me alone….

Tarika(teary tone)- Abhi..kya kiya hai maine…tum naraz kyun ho mujse?

Abhijeet(strict tone)- Tarika..plz… maine kaha na live me alone..

Tarika went from there…

Kavin just come in home & see Tarika sitting in sofa & crying badly..

Kavin come near Tarika ..

Kavin(soft tone)- Tarika mat roo…I know ki kya hua hai…

Tarika(curious)- plz Kavin..tell me na Abhi kyun naraz hai mujse?

Kavin tell her everything what Purvi said him..

Kavin(serious tone)- kon hai wo ladka Tarika? Tell me..

Tarika(hesitate)- wo… Kavin choro na…

Kavin(strict tone)- maine jo pucha uska jabab do…

Tarika(low tone)- main tumhe nehi bata sakta…

Kavin(angry)- what do you mean? Dekho Tarika.. ek baat smajlo jab tak tum mujhe nehi bataoge ki wo ladka kon hai tab tak main tumhe kahi nehi jaane dunga…

Tarika(soft tone)- maine kaha na Kavin..main nehi bata sakti…

Kavin- thik hai..tumhare jo marji tum karo…magar ek baat smajlo agar Abhi tumhe chor ke chala gaya ya kuch aur hua to uske zimmedar sirf aur sirf tum rahogi…sirf aur sirf tum..

…

 **Next Day**

Tarika sitting in a coffiee shop & waiting for someone… She continuously watching her watch & look here & there…

After some time a man come near her & sit opposite her..

Man(smile)- sorry..aapko wait karna para…

Tarika(serious tone)- its ok.. vajse main tumhe yaha ek jaruri baat karne ke liye bulaya..

Man(smile)- I can understand..but its impossible…

Tarika(angry)- what do you mean? Agar impossible hai to shaddi kyun kiya? Actually sach to ye hai ki tum layeki nehi ho kisi ki bhi husband ban neka…

Man(angry)- stop it! What do you mean? Dekho ye mera life hai aur main jo chahu wo kar sakta hu ..tum hote kon ho mere life ke bareme bolne wale..?

Tarika(angry)- don't shout…maine jo bhi bola bilkul sahi bola… tumne kabhi usse pyaar kiya hi nehi… tumhe bas uski paise se pyaar tha…bas paisa..aur jab wo nehi raha to tum khud ki aukat dika diya..

Man(angry)- ye sach nehi hai miss Tarika… main to..

Tarika(angry)- bas kuch mat bolna….tum jaise aadmio ko paisa ke siva kuch aur dikta hi nehi…

…

 **Usa**

 **Golden Gate Briege**

Daya & Sherya walking & talk on random topics..

Sherya(smile)- Daya really itni easily project complete ho jayega

Daya(smile)- ha bilkul..tum jo sath thi..

Sherya blush..

Daya(try to manege)- actually tum itni hard working ho ki kya batau… bas ye hi..

Sherya(smile)- aur kitna din Daya..aap to bata dijiye…

Daya(surprise)- what?

Sherya(smile)- Daya plz…agar tum nehi kehete to thik hai main hi batata hu..

Daya become nervous..

Sherya(soft tone)- I love you Daya… are you love me?

Daya become speechless…

 **Kaise bataaye, kaise jataaye  
Subah tak tujhme jeena chahein  
Bheege labon ki, geeli hansi ko  
Peene ka mausam hai peena chahein**

 **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko aadat hai  
Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko..  
Aadat hai o.. aadat hai..  
Aadat hai o.. aadat hai**..

Sherya(teary tone)- plz Daya..tell something..

Daya(soft tone)- I love you too Sherya… I love you very much…

Sherya teary smile & hug him tightly…

Ehsaas tere aur mere toh  
Ik dooje se judd rahe  
Ik teri talab mujhe aisi lagi  
Mere hosh bhi udne lage

Mujhe milta sukoon teri baahon mein  
Jannat jaisi ek raahat hai

Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko aadat hai  
Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai  
Tere ishq ki mujhko..  
 **Aadat hai o.. aadat hai..  
Aadat hai o.. aadat hai..**

Daya(smile)- Sherya… maine kabhi socha nehi tha ye baat tumhe bol parunga..

Sherya(still hugging)- per mujhe pata chal geya tha… so I decide I will propose you..aur ye hi hua..

Daya nod…

Sherya(soft tone)- Daya…main aapse sach me bohot pyaar karti hu… aap kabhi bhi mujhe chor ke mat jana..

Daya(smile)- jab tak mera saas chal raha hai tab tak mai humesha tumhare sath hu Sherya because I love you very very much….

Both again hug tightly…

…

 **End the Chapter…. Tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u all for your reviews…. & also thank u all Silent readers…**

 **Thank u Kamikaze black, Kavi fan, Guddi Abhirika fan, Guest, Karan, Saj,Kavya, Subhi Singh….**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Here the next part

" Hi kaise ho ab ?" said by Abhijeet

Lady(smile)- kafi thik hu… ek hafta baad mera opration hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- ye to bohot aacha baat hai… vajse Devi agar tumhe kuch aur chahiye to befikar hoke kehe sakte ho mujhe..

Deveyana(smile)- don't worry Abhi.. mujhe smaj mein hi nehi aata hai ki main tumhe thanks kaise kahu…

Abhijeet (smile)- Devi…as a friend mera farz banta hai apna friend ka madad karna..

Deveyana(smile)- vajse Abhi ek baat karu?

Abhijeet nod..

Deveyana(smile)- tum bohot lucky ho ki tumhe Tarika jaise ek wife mila hai..jo humesha tumhare dhayan rakti hai aur tumhare khushi ke liye kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyaar hai…even wo to… but she stop because of Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(shout)- shut up! Us ladki ke bareme kuch bhi kehene ki jarurat nehi hai tumhe..

Deveyana(Surprise)- whats wrong with you Abhi..? tumhe pata hai wo kitni help kar rahi hai meri..

Abhijeet(confuse)- tumhari help? Aur ek minute tum Tarika ko kaise janti ho?

Deveyana(soft tone)- nehi janti thi main..magar kuch din pehele wo meri ghar aayi aur phir hum dost ban geye..pata hai usne Rajat se baat karne geyi hai… maine usse mana bhi kiya magar wo kahi ki aisa Rajat bikul bhi nehi kar sakta… wo Rajat ko mere pass le ke hi aaye gi…

Abhijeet become dumstuck…

Deveyana(confuse)- Abhi kahi tum Tarika ke sath Rajat ko dek ke…

Abhijeet silently nod..

Deveyana(shout)- no Abhi… aisa mat karo… Abhi tum plz meri tarah bhool mat karo.. aaj se 7 saal pehele maine jo bhool kiya thaw o bhool tum mat karo Abhi.. Tarika really bohot aachi ladki hai…

Abhijeet become silent…

….

"kya yaar kab se wait kar raha hu ye Purvi aa kyun nehi rahi.." Kavin said..

Just then someone close his eyes by hand..

Kavin(smile)- aa geyi tum..

Purvi(shy smile)- sorry late ho geyi.. actually Raj mil geya tha..

Kavin(confuse)- ye Raj kon hai?

Purvi(smile)- hai koi..tumhe usse matlab?

Kavin said nothing & turn his face other side..

Purvi(smile)- are are baacha to gussa ho gaya..aacha sorry sorry.. & (kiss his check)ab aur gussa mat karo..

Kavin(fake angry)- pehele batao Raj kon hai?

Purvi(smile)- meri dost.. sirf dost.. aur kuch nehi..

Kavin(smile)- aacha aacha pehele batana chahiye tha na.. vajse aaj special day hai kyun?

Purvi(confuse)- special day.. kyun?

Kavin(surprise)- kyun matlab? Tumhe pata nehi?

Purvi said no..

Kavin(sad tone)- phir rehene do..

Purvi(control her smile)- okk..vajse Kavin aaj sach me kuch tha kya?

Kavin(angry)- nehi..kisi ka kuch bhi nehi tha..

Purvi(casually)- ohh agar aisa hai..to phir ye jacket ka main kya karu?

Kavin(angry)- khud pehen lo..

Purvi(sad tone)- hmm wo hi karna parega.. kya karu socha tha apna would be ko dungi..but..

Kavin understand all matter.. he turn & see Purvi smile..

Kavin(angry)- tumhe yaad tha?

Purvi(smile)- aisa ho sakta hai ki mujhe tumhare birthday yaad nehi hoga.. are pata hai kitna mehenga wala jacket hai.. sara pocket money khatam kar diya tumhare liye…

Kavin start laughing..

Purvi(curious)- kya hua? Has kyun rahe ho?

Kavin(laughing)- tum bilkul bacche ho..

Purvi(fake angry)- job hi ho shaddi to tumhe mujse hi karna parega..

Kavin(smile)- bilkul… aapka ye wish main jarur pura karunga madam.. & both start laughing…

…

" kamal hai.. ye Abhi mujhe yaha kyun aane ko kaha?" Tarika thought…

Just then one man come near her…

Man(smile)- hello Tarika mam.. plz come with me mam..

Tarika nod & go with him..

Tarika(confuse)- aap kya is hotel ka manegar hai?

Man nod..

After some minute they come near backside from the hotel…

Tarika notice some person playing violin & a table & two chair present near her & many candle light present there.. & the atmosphere is totally awesome….

Tarika(confuse)- ye sab kya hai?

Maneger(smile)- sit plz mam… Abhi sir abhi aa jayenge & he went from there…

After his disapper Abhi come near her…

Tarika(surprise)- Abhi ye sab kya hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am really sorry Tarika…

Tarika(surprise)- sorry? But why?

Abhijeet sit on a chair & said- Tarika..aaj tak humesha main tumhe galat smajha…kabhi bhi tumhe khushi nehi de saka.. magar tumne humesha mujhe sare khushi diya hai… main tumhare layek kabhi ban bhi nehi saka.. I am sorry Tarika..aaj bhi maine tumhe shaq kiya…Tarika tum mujhe jo saza dena chahati ho tum de sakti ho..

Tarika(teary tone)- Abhi plz stop this… kisne kaha tum mere layek nehi aur tumne mujhe kabhi bhi khushi nehi di.. Abhi I love you & I know you always love me.. its enough for me… main khush hu Abhi..aur galti to maine kiya hai main tumse sach bataya nehi…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Tarika.. sayed sab thik kehete hai ki I am really very lucky ki mujhe tum jaise biwi mila..

Tarika(smile)- ab aur senti mat ho handsome… itna aacha atmosphere kharap mat karo…

Abhijeet(smile)- wanna dance?

Tarika(smile)- isi ka to wait kar rahi thi..

Both smile & go towards dance floor & start dancing…

 **Jism Se Ruhh Tak, Hai Tumhare Nishaan  
Bann Gaye Tum Meri Zindagi**

 **Jism Se Ruhh Tak, Hai Tumhare Nishaan  
Bann Gaye Tum Meri Zindagi  
Jab Se Tum Ho Mile, Jaan O Dil Hain Khile  
Tumse Baa Basta Hai, Har Khushi**

 **Tum Ho Mera Pyar, Tumse Hai Karaar  
Tumko Hi Basaaya Maine Yaadon Mein  
Tumse Hai Nashaa, Tumse Hai Khumaar  
Tumko Hi Sajaya Maine Khwaabon Mein  
Tum Ho Mera Pyar, Tumse Hai Karaar  
Tumko Hi Basaaya Maine Yaadon Mein**

…

"hello papa… mujhe aapse kuch baat karna tha.. actually I am in love with someone .." Daya sid

Binod ji(happy)- great …chalo koi to mila mere bête ko..

Daya(fake angry)- matlab kya hai aapka..mere picche har roj kitne sare ladki vugte hai…

Binod ji(laughing)-hahaha… papa pe geya hai..

Daya(smile)- are bah..ye hui na baat..vajse papa aapke piche ladkiya paisa ke liye ya good looking kiske liye ghumta tha?

Binod ji(irritate tone)- of course gd looking… tujhe to paaka paisa ke liye hi passand karta hoga..

Daya(smile)- don't think this dad… I ma handsome guy… pata hai is hotel mein hi mujhe do ladki propose bhi kiya aur main.. but just then he see Sherya standing near him with angry face…

Daya (low tone)- dad main baad mein baat karta hu.. he cut the call.. Sherya..hi..

Sherya went from there….

….

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is..**

 **Sorry for late update…**

 **Thank u all for your reviews.. & also all slient readers…**

 **Thank u Kamikaze Black, Kavi fan, Cid ki dewani, aditi, Kavya,Sweety, Subhi singh,Saj, ABHIRIKA JAI for yours review..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here the next part**

"Sherya suno to plz… dekho naraz mat ho… mere baat to suno.." Daya said running towards Sherya…

Sherya turn & said(serious tone)- kya hai? kyun picha kar rahe hai aap?

Daya(soft tone)- Sherya..i am sorry.. believe me I really love you.. maine dad ko bas aisehi kehe raha tha..aisa kuch nehi hua hai.. plz galat mat smajho…

Sherya start laughing…..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua? Tum has kyun rahi ho?

Sherya(laughing)- yani ki main bazi jit geyi… yeee yaaapiii...

Daya(confuse)- matlab?

Sherya(still laughing)- actually…maine bazi lagai thi ki aap jarur papa se jhoot bol rahe hai..aur main bazi jit geyi… hahaha..main bazi jiti yaa hari wo jaan ne ke liye maine ye sab kiya..sorryyy..

Daya become speechless….

….

"hi.. koi ghar mein hai?..main Purvi… koi hai ghar mein?" said by Purvi…

Purvi(to herself)- kamal hai…koi bhi nehi hai… kaha gey sab ke sab? (shout) hello… Abhijeet.. Kavin… Tarika… Abhijeetttt..

Purvi(to herself)- balcony mein dekti hu.. & she go towards balcony..

Purvi come near balcony & become confuse see the senorio….

Abhijeet & Tarika standing with smile face..

Purvi(confuse)- kya hua? Aap log aise smile kyun kar rahe hai?

Tarika(smile)- kyunki humhare hone wale devirani ko humhare ghar mein aane me bas 1 hafte baki hai…

Purvi become blush…

Kavin suddenly said behind Purvi(with smile)- finally.. sagai aur shaddi ke date fix ho gaya… badhai ho darling…

Abhirika start laughing…

Purvi shyly went from there.. Kavin also go behind her..

…

Tarika(smile)- Abhi..aaj mein bohot khush hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- ab mujhe bhi khush kar do..

Tarika(confuse)- wo kaise?

Abhijeet(naughty tone)- abhi dikhata hu..

Tarika(shyly)- no… abhi nehi…actually koi aane wala hai…  
Abhijeet(confuse)- kon?

Tarika(smile)- raat ko pata chale jayega…..

….

"Purvi.. Purvi.. ruko to sahi.." Kavin said…

Purvi stop & standing down her head..

Kavin(soft tone)- Purvi.. kal humhare sagai hai aur 1 hafta baad shaddi.. sab kuch bohot jaldi thik ho gaya… tum tariyar ho na?

Purvi nod …

Kavin(smile)- you know… papa humesha kehete the ki tera saccha pyaar tujhe ekdin na ekdin jarur milega… aur dekho na aaj se 1 hafte baad tum puri tarike se mera ho jaogi….

Purvi(low tone)- Kavin..sahddi ke baad tum mujhe usa le jaoge?

Kavin smilely nod..

Purvi(low tone)- per mein yaha hi rehena chahati…

Kavin(surprise)- matlab kya hai tumhara?

Purvi(soft tone)- Kavin.. plz mujhe bura mat smajho.. magar mein agar usa chali geyi to yaha ke sare logo ko jaise meri dost, uncle, Daya, Abhijeet sab ko miss karungi.. Kavin..plz mujhe galat mat smajho..

Kavin(smile)- Purvi..baat to sahi hai.. I know tumhe kaisa feel ho raha hai… Purvi don't worry mein papa se baat karta hu.. tum bas dukhi mat ho…

Purvi smile & hug him tightly..

Purvi(happy)- aacha tum to mujhe kabhi bhi papa se baat nehi karai? Mujhe bhi papa se baat karni hai..

Kavin(smile)- exactly.. mummi papa to mujhe bol diya hai ki aaj hi unlogo se video chat kar wane ko..chalo abhi karwata hu….

…

At Usa

Daya sitting on his bed & stare Sherya with sweet smile…

Sherya packing her luaage & don't know Daya stare her…

Sherya(smile)- Daya.. aap ko.. & she notice Daya stare her with smile..

Sherya(irritate tone)- aise kya dek rahe hai? main koi cartoon hu jo aap mujhe dekke has rahe hai..?

Daya(smile)- nehi..cartoon nehi.. I think you look like a princess… Sherya you know..tum khele hue baalo mein bohot khubsurat lagti ho…..

Sherya become blush…..

Daya(smile)- pata hai aaj mein jab dad ko tumhari baat kaha to wo bohot khush ho geye….

Sherya smile….

Daya(smile)- dad humesha chahate the ki mera aur Purvi ka ek sath shaddi de..phir Purvi ko wo bimari ho geya..to wo pareshan ho geye ye sochke ki agar ye bimari thik nehi hua to Purvi ko kon shaddi karega… phir maine socha Purvi ko kyun na maine hi.. job hi ho aacah hua wo mera baat mana nehi..nehi to na aaj wo Kavin jaise ek aacha ladka pata aur na hi mein tumhe pata… you know bhagwan hum sab ke liye sab kuch pehele hi thik kar dete hai… Sherya thank u very much…mere zindegi mein aane ke liye… thank u so much…..

Sherya smile & softly kiss on Daya's lips….

 **Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai  
Mohabbat barsa dena tu, saawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai**

 **Sabse chhupa ke tujhe seene se lagaana hai  
Pyar mein tere hadd se guzar jaana hai  
Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai**

 **Mohabbat barsa dena tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai**

Sherya (soft tone)- Daya..you know main bohot lucky hu ki mujhe aap jaise ek life partner mila… Daya aapko paat nehi main aapse kitni pyaar karti hu… I love you very much…. Daya…. Bachpan se mein anath aasham mein bari hui hu…mere to apna koi bhi nehi tha…phir aaya mere best friend Vineet..hum log college mein ek sath parte the… phir ek sath job bhi..you know ye Vineet humesha mujhe keheta tha ki mujhe ek din koi rajkumar milega jo mera sab sapna pura karega aur mujhe der sara pyaar dega… aaj smaj mein aa raha hai wo rajkumar aap hi hai…. jo mere liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai aur mujhe der sara pyaar bhi karta hai…

Sherya hug him.. Daya also…

Kyun ek pal ki bhi judaai sahi jaaye na  
Kyun har subah tu meri sanson me samaye na  
Aaja na tu mere paas, dunga itna pyar main  
Kitni raat guzaari hai, tere intezar mein

Kaise bataaun jazbaat ye mere  
Maine khud se bhi zyada tujhe chaaha hai  
Sab kuch chhod ke aana tu, sawan aaya hai  
Tere aur mere milne ka, mausam aaya hai

Daya(smile)- Sherya… kal hum Mumbai jake pehele dad se milenge aur phir Bangalore jayenge…

Sherya(confuse)- aap kyun jayenge Bangalore?

Daya(smile)- kyun ki… waha mera hone wala sala jo hai…. & both of them start laughing…..

….

"Tarika..batao na kon aa raha hai?" Abhijeet asked her ..

Tarika(smile)- guess karo?

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- pata nehi..mujhe guess karna nehi aata..

Tarika(smile)- Deveyana aa rahi hai…

Abhijeet(happy)- sach? Magar wo akela aa rahi hai kya?

Tarika(smile)- nehi nehi… koi aur bhi hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- ek minue ek minute..kahi wo.. & just then calling bell ringing…

Tarika go & open the door.. & said(with smile)- hi… welcome both of you…

Abhijeet smile to see them…

Abhijeet(smile)- hi Deveyana… hi..i think Rajat…

Rajat(smile)- yaa..i am Rajat…you are Abhijeet..right?

Abhijeet nod.. & both shake their hand…

Deveyana(smile)- thank u so much Tarika… agar aaj tum nehi hote to sayed mein aur Rajat ek na hote..

Tarika(smile)- don't say that Deveyana..maine to bas wo hi kiya jo mujhe karna chahiye…

Rajat(gulti tone)- sorry Tarika..maine tumhare sath batamazi kiya… really Tarika…. Agar tum nehi hote to mujhe feel hi nehi hota ki… main kya galat kar raha hu…

Tarika(smile)- rajat yaar its ok.. leave this topic..now just enjoy.. maine tum logo ke liye khanna banaya hai..to khanna khate hue baat kare..?

All(smile)- haa sure…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u Kamikaze black, Kavi fan, kavya, abhi prerna, aditi, Guddi Abhirika fan, Guest ..for your review…**

 **Thank u all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
